Lorsque Cancer et Scorpion croisent les pinces
by Adrideo
Summary: Et voilà, une fic avec un couple assez inhabituel. Un autre couple se dévoilera par la suite, à vous de découvrir... Premier volet terminé! prochain volet, peutêtre!
1. Default Chapter

Lorsque Cancer et Scorpion croisent les pinces.

Ah, vraiment, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais mettre ce titre. Place à la fic, et je pense que vous avez compris qui sont les héros !

Le soleil jetait ses négligemment ses premiers rayons, comme s'il ne s'apercevait pas de l'homme qui s'escrimait sur un poteau de bois à coups d'épée. Mais après tout, cela lui est bien égal, alors laissons-le achever paisiblement sa course dans le ciel.

- Moins fort, Milo.

- Tes marrant, toi, il faut que je lui donne cent coups d'épée sans le briser, ce n'est pas si facile que ça !

- Ben, raison de plus. Moins fort.

Après la bataille contre Hadès, les dieux, dans un acte de clémence, avaient décidé de rendre la vie à ceux qui avaient tant souffert pour leur déesse. Tous étaient revenus, en bon état, et les chevaliers n'étaient pas parvenus à se séparer. C'était un peu stupide, mais ils ne pouvaient plus se passer les uns des autres, alors ils avaient repris leurs places au Sanctuaire, les chevaliers de bronze s'étant installés dans des maisons au pied des temples de leurs aînés.

Les chevaliers continuaient donc de s'entraîner, plus pour s'occuper que pour une éventuelle guerre, mais peu importe, ce style de vie les rendaient heureux.

Milo suait sang et eau sur ce bout de bois afin de contrôler sa force et de lui appliquer cent coups d'épée avant de le trancher. Mais, un peu agacé, il avait bien envie de le couper dès maintenant, ce poteau.

Masque Mort, à ses côtés, ne semblait guère intéressé par les prouesses de son frère d'arme. Il était chargé de le conseiller afin de parfaire l'entraînement.

Au bout de quelques instants, Milo le sentit s'éloigner brusquement vers la droite.

- Nan, mais si cela ne t'intéresse pas, ce que je fais, dis-le tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas facile de travailler avec toi, Masque de Mort, tu pourrais...

Mais la colère de Milo s'éteignit brusquement lorsqu'il vit pourquoi le Cancer s'était détourné. Il relevait un apprenti qui venait de mordre la poussière, l'encourageant pour recommencer son exercice jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive.

L'expression de douceur qui se lisait sur son visage stupéfia Milo au point de lui couper le souffle : jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur son visage ! Masque de Mort avait peut-être une réputation mal placée...

Masque de Mort sentit un poids peser dans son dos, et il se retourna faisant face à Milo.

- Eh bien, il y a des facettes de toi que l'on ne connaît pas, Masque de Mort, déclara Milo en se ressaisissant.

- C'est ça, ben en attendant de les découvrir, remets-toi à ton poteau, bougonna le chevalier du Cancer, mécontent de s'être fait prendre. Et efface-moi ce sourire idiot de ton visage, compris ?

Milo empoigna son épée et se remit en face du poteau, mais sans pour autant enlever son sourire amusé et attendri de ses lèvres. Au 64e coup, le chevalier du Scorpion venait de décider de relever un défi important : faire connaissance avec le Cancer, et percer le masque qui le protégeait.

Et au 65e, Milo trancha son poteau, et son air dépité provoqua un léger rire de la part du Cancer, ce qui constitua là une très bonne consolation.

- La prochaine fois, il faudra demander l'aide de Shura.

Après cet échauffement, les deux chevaliers d'or se firent face pour un duel. Ils ne prenaient jamais leurs armures pendant ces duels, moins pour éviter un affrontement de mille jours et mille nuits que pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Après pas mal de coups échangés, qui n'aboutissaient à rien, Milo fut pris d'une nouvelle idée. Au moment où les deux chevaliers s'élançaient encore l'un contre l'autre, poings levés, le Scorpion tourna soudainement la tête vers la droite, faisant semblant de se laisser distraire par l'arrivée d'Aiolia.

Il n'évita donc pas le coup du Cancer, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le projeter violemment contre un des murs de l'arène.

Milo ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace de douleur, mais ses efforts furent bientôt récompensés lorsqu'une voix grave et chaude parla à son oreille.

- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu que tu allais te prendre mon coup.

Sur le coup, Milo faillit éclater de rire, mais il se reprit juste à temps.

- Non, c'est moi, je me suis laissé distraire.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui le visage inquiet de Masque Mort. Alors, le Scorpion se surprit à le trouver séduisant. Avec son visage basané et un peu sauvage, Milo eut soudainement envie de laisser courir ses doigts entre les mèches de chevaux bleues sombres du Cancer... Il avança doucement la main...

- Milo, ça va ? Tu pourrais faire attention, quand même, Masque de Mort !

- Oh ça va, hein, s'il n'est même plus capable d'esquiver un simple coup... maugréa Masque de Mort.

En le voyant s'éloigner et reprendre son air fermé, Milo se demanda s'il faisait cuire à petit feu Aiolia ou s'il le découpait d'abord en petits morceaux.

Mais Milo ne renonça pas pour autant à démasquer Masque de Mort. Sans être trop insistant, il s'arrangeait pour rester le plus souvent possible avec lui, et il se rendit bientôt compte que sa conversation était très intéressante. Ils faisaient de plus en plus d'entraînements ensemble, et Milo était étonné de voir que le Cancer ne se plaignait pas du surcroît d'attention dont il bénéficiait. Il le surprit même à sourire alors qu'il arrivait à son temple !

Le Scorpion aurait plutôt pensé que Masque de Mort l'aurait jeté au bout d'une ou deux fois, car leurs caractères n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Mais Milo se rendit bientôt compte d'autre chose : il devenait vital pour lui de voir Masque de Mort. Cela lui était très important.

Il aimait les rares fois où il riait, il aimait ses conversations sur tout et sur rien. Ses moments préférés étaient lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux assis non loin de l'autre, à discuter, car alors Milo ressentait sa cosmo-énergie. Au départ, cela ne lui avait pas été très agréable, car elle était violente et froide. Mais c'est avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte que, peu à peu, elle lui semblait plus douce, plus sympathique.

« C'est comme son caractère... Si on ne le connaît pas, il est sanguinaire et antipathique, mais dès qu'on fait un connaissance avec lui, on se rend compte à quel point il est passionnant. »

Milo aimait les moments où il était proche de lui, même si cela ne signifiait rien. Le cosmos de Masque de Mort lui semblait alors si proche qu'il avait l'impression de se tenir dans ses bras... mais seulement l'impression...

C'est ainsi que, peu à peu, Milo dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était amoureux, et pas de n'importe qui, de Masque de Mort. Milo en était stupéfait lui-même, il était pourtant persuadé d'aimer les femmes !

« Ah ! Douces folies si meurtrières du cœur... » songea Milo, un peu amusé, mais le cœur amer.

Le Scorpion avait de plus en plus de mal à s'endormir, le soir. Il rêvait de la douce chaleur réconfortante et puissante du Cancer... Et la journée, il attendait avec impatience le moment où il verrait la courte chevelure bleue sombre... Où il entendrait la voix douce, chaude et vibrante...


	2. Lorsque Scorpion et Cancer criosent les ...

Milo décida un soir d'en finir avec tout ça, car la situation devenait insupportable. En plus d'être constamment fatigué, il commençait à rechercher les contacts avec Masque de Mort de n'importe quelle manière. Il craignait que le Cancer ne s'en rende compte. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour arrêter tout ça.

Milo passa en revue tous les chevaliers d'or, cherchant celui qui pourrait le conseiller. Aphrodite ? Non, il ne se sentait pas vraiment très proche de lui. Camus et Shura étaient des personnes trop froides... Dokho était intimidant, et puis c'était le Grand Pope. Milo n'avait aucune envie de se rendre ridicule devant lui. Il devait trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenne, et qui ne se moquera pas de lui.

Shaka ? Mmmm... Milo doutait qu'il aurait une solution pour ce qui concerne l'amour... Aldébaran, même pas la peine d'y penser. Aiolia était son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas non plus se rendre ridicule devant lui. Saga, peut-être ? Non, son frère jumeau Kanon allait être au courant, après, et cela il ne fallait à aucun prix, sinon tout le Sanctuaire serait au courant aussi.

Quant à Ayoros... Il ne le connaissait pratiquement pas. Ce n'était pas la bonne personne pour se confier.

Ca y est ! Il venait de trouver la personne idéale ! Milo se leva, content de sa trouvaille, et il commença son chemin vers le temple en question.

- Mmmm..... qui est là ?

- C'est Milo !

- Milo ? Mais tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Désolé de te déranger, mais c'est urgent.

- D'accord. Bon, laisse-moi quelques minutes, je m'habille.

- Tu t'habilles ? Aha, Mû, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, là ? Qui est avec toi ?

- Personne, mais je dormais, figure-toi !

- Allez, avoue ! C'est qui ?

- Bonne nuit, Milo.

- Noooon, je plaisantais, allez laisse-moi entrer !

- C'est bon, c'est ouvert.

Milo entra avec soulagement dans le temple du Bélier.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? proposa celui-ci.

- Euh, oui, s'il-te-plaît. Aurais-tu du thé ?

- Oui. Quel parfum ?

- Oh, n'importe, je te remercie.

Milo regarda le chevalier qui s'affairait pour préparer les chaudes boissons. Il avait encore la chemise ouverte, n'ayant pas terminé de s'habiller. Et Milo sentit tout à coup des bouffées de chaleur dans son propre corps...

« Moui, pas de doute, je suis homo... » songea Milo avec un sourire amusé en se reprenant.

- Milo ?

- Oui ? Ah ! pardon.

Le Scorpion se rendit compte qu'il fixait depuis quelques minutes Mû sans prendre la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait.

- Alors, on peut savoir pourquoi tu viens me déranger à 11 heures et demie du soir ? J'espère

que tu as une bonne excuse.

Milo souffla sur le liquide fumant et leva les yeux vers ceux de Mû... Il décida de jouer franc jeu avec lui.

- Je suis amoureux.

D'après le soupir qu'il entendit, Milo se dit que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Ecoute, Milo, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Moi tu sais, les femmes...

- Qui te parle d'une femme ? Je suis amoureux d'un homme, Mû, coupa Milo avec un sourire.

Mû eut un léger rire en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? En quoi pourrais-je t'être utile ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider, parce que je ne sais pas comment lui dire

que je l'aime.

Mû eut un soupir, et il croisa ses bras sur la table en tournant son regard vers le Scorpion.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Euh...

- Il vaut mieux que je le sache. Si c'est quelqu'un dans le style de Shura, je ne peux pas te conseiller de lui apporter des roses. Je le connais ?

- Oui, c'est...

Milo respira profondément. Il hésitait un peu à trahir ce secret... Mais le regard en face de lui l'incita à être confiant.

- ...Masque de Mort.

Milo vit une légère expression amusée et étonnée sur le visage de Mû.

- Mouais... Cela ne va pas être facile, tu le sais ?

- Ben oui. Mais c'est lui que j'aime. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer...

- Rassure-toi, tu n'en as pas besoin, c'est ton choix.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille aller plus loin avec moi.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Milo, soupira Mû en hochant la tête. Tu te rends compte de la réputation que tu as au Sanctuaire ?

- Euh, non.

- Tu es tombeur de dames. Personne ici n'ignore que tu invites fréquemment des femmes dans

ton temple, et je t'épargne la suite. Tu crois que cela donne envie à Masque de Mort de te dire ce qu'il ressent pour toi ?

Milo réfléchit un instant. Mû avait raison, en ce moment, il avait eu beaucoup de relations avec des femmes. Des aventures d'une nuit. Milo se prit la tête entre ses mains : c'était sa faute ! Tout était fichu par sa faute !

- Tu désespères vite, Milo.

Le Scorpion releva encore le regard vers Mû, qui buvait son thé en le regardant pensivement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il doit penser que je suis hétéro !

- Alors tu n'as plus qu'à arranger cela. Va le voir et parle-lui.

Milo lui lança un regard septique.

- Eh, tu croyais quoi ? Avec Masque de Mort, tu n'as pas besoin de venir en costume avec un bouquet de fleur, tu sais.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est la bonne solution ? Et s'il me rejetait ?

- Toutes les solutions du domaine de l'amour contiennent des risques. C'est à toi de voir si Masque de Mort vaut la peine de les courir. C'est une manière comme une autre de lui dire ce que tu ressens. Cette façon-là est directe, mais je ne pense pas que cela dérangera Masque de Mort. Et au moins, après cela, tu seras fixé. S'il te refuse, tu n'auras plus qu'à draguer tous les hommes de Sanctuaire jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai un qui accepte, déclara Mû avec un léger sourire en lavant la théière.

- Et dans ce cas...

Milo passa derrière Mû, avec une idée dans la tête. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose avec le Bélier. Il hésita un instant, tout de même, mais il avait plusieurs raisons pour le faire. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait avec un homme, et puis il se sentait de bonne humeur ce soir. Autant remercier le Bélier à sa façon pour ses conseils.

- ... tu seras le premier avec qui j'essayerais.

En disant cela, il retourna soudainement Mû vers lui, lui faisant lâcher la théière, et il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Puis il se recula, observant avec amusement sa réaction. Après un instant de stupéfaction, Mû lui sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Milo, il y a d'autres moyens pour me demander si je suis homo.

- Et tu es... ?

- Oui, je suis homosexuel. Mais évite de le demander comme ça à Masque de Mort, je pense qu'il ne réagira pas comme moi.

Milo éclata de rire et il lâcha le Bélier.

- Merci, Mû. Merci de ta compréhension.

- Ben de rien. Mais la prochaine fois que tu as des problèmes de ce genre, viens me voir pendant la journée. Deux heures de l'après-midi, c'est très bien.

- C'est d'accord '.

- Bonne chance.

Milo rentra chez lui, et il réfléchit à la proposition de Mû toute la nuit. Ses paroles lui revenaient sans cesses à l'esprit...

« C'est à toi de voir si Masque de Mort vaut la peine de les courir... »

Masque de Mort en valait-il la peine ?


	3. Lorsque Scorpion et Cancer croisent les ...

Milo attrapa son oreiller et y enfouit le visage. Le souvenir des lèvres de Mû, un homme, contre les siennes, lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable... Non, en fait, c'était franchement plaisant, très plaisant, même. Milo devinait que le Bélier y était pour beaucoup, car il semblait déjà avoir une certaine expérience, mais tout de même... Le Scorpion était certain que cela serait encore mieux avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Milo se souvint d'un autre entraînement, où, comme d'habitude, il s'était mis avec le Cancer :

Milo esquivait coup après coup, mais il n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités, car il était obnubilé par le regard qui semblait le transpercer... Jusqu'au moment où Masque de Mort parvint à lui porter un coup qui le jeta au sol violemment.

- Pardon, Milo !

Le Scorpion sourit une fois de plus en sentant le souffle chaud contre son visage... En ce moment, il lui arrivait souvent de se laisser battre par Masque de Mort rien que pour sentir cette sensation où il était proche de lui. Mais là, vraiment, il n'avait pas fait exprès, et un morceau de verre très pointu qui traînait sur le sol était profondément entré dans son épaule. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

- Milo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

A cause de la douleur, le Scorpion ne s'était rendu compte que beaucoup plus tard que Masque de Mort avait eu l'air paniqué en entendant son cri. Aussitôt, Milo se sentit soulevé et il s'aperçut que le Cancer l'avait tout simplement chargé sur son dos, et il le portait à présent comme un gamin vers le troisième temple du Sanctuaire.

- Hééééé Masque de Mort, tu fais quoi, là ? ?

- Je vais te soigner dans ma maison, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

- Mais en fait...

- Ce n'est peut-être pas très grave, mais il faut désinfecter la plaie.

- Ah...

En réalité, Milo n'avait pas du tout envie de refuser, c'est pourquoi il cessa ses protestations et se laissa aller avec plaisir sur le dos puissant et rassurant de son chevalier.

- On est arrivé.

Milo sursauta : il s'était carrément endormi sur le dos de Masque de Mort. Il se sentit dépos

sur le canapé avec une grande délicatesse, et il se demanda si le Cancer le prenait pour de la porcelaine.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens...

- D'accord.

Masque de Mort ne fut pas long à revenir avec de l'alcool et des bandages. Il s'assit à côté de Milo et l'observa. Le Scorpion ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le regard courir sur son visage...

- Enlève ton haut.

Au ton bougon de Masque de Mort, Milo comprit qu'il était un peu gêné. Il avait déjà remarqué que Masque de Mort se renfermait sur lui-même en présence des autres chevaliers, adoptant le caractère que tout le monde lui connaissait. Mais avec Milo, c'était différent, et le Scorpion se sentait fier d'être le seul avec qui Masque de Mort soit aussi naturel.

Réprimant la douleur de sa petite blessure, Milo enleva son haut, lentement, dévoilant peu à peu son torse. Milo dut s'avouer qu'il faisait exprès de joindre à ses mouvements de la sensualité et de la lenteur... Mais il avait envie de provoquer du désir en Masque de Mort. Cependant, celui-ci sembla rester de marbre, et bientôt, Milo sentit son regard perçant sur sa blessure.

- Mmmm... ouais, c'est un morceau de verre. Je me demande ce qu'il faisait là. Attends, je l'enlève. Serre les dents, pique-pique...

Ce surnom étrange et soudain surpris tellement Milo qu'il en oublia d'avoir mal...

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Pique-pique. Ca te va bien, pas vrai ?

- Tu voudrais que je t'appelle pince-pince, peut-être ? demanda Milo en souriant.

- Certainement pas.

Le Scorpion secoua la tête : quelle discussion fine et intellectuelle ils avaient là... Mais il n'y songea pas plus longtemps lorsque les mains de Masque de Mort commencèrent à lui mettre les bandages, juste après l'avoir désinfecté. L'excitation monta alors rapidement en Milo... Jamais le Cancer et lui n'avaient eu de contacts aussi proche !

Au souvenir des mains qui caressaient lentement sa peau, Milo frissonna et décida que, dès le lendemain, il se jetterait à l'eau : il irait parler à Masque de Mort.

- Ah, bonjour Mû.

- Bonjour, Milo. Alors, tu as pris une décision ?

- Oui, je vais aller lui parler.

- C'est très bien.

- Mais tu vas où ?

- Ben je retourne dans mon temple, j'ai été convoqué chez le Grand Pope.

- D'accord. Ah, me voici arrivé.

Milo regarda anxieusement le temple du Cancer, et il sentit la présence du chevalier. Alors, il

songea à tout annuler et il voulut retourner chez lui.

- Eh Milo, l'entrée du temple de Masque de Mort, ce n'est pas par-là, tu sais ? Là, tu rejoins ton temple.

- Oui mais... c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Ah vraiment ? CHEVALIER DU CANCEEEEEEEEEER, SORS DE LA SI TU L'OSES! !

Aussitôt, Masque de Mort se précipita vers eux, essoufflé.

- Mû ?!? On peut savoir ce qui te prend de hurler comme un sauvage ?

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Milo. Bon, je vous laisse, déclara Mû en traversant le temple et en

ignorant les regards meurtriers que Milo lui lançait.

- Alors, Milo, comment vas-tu ?

- Hein ? Ah ! très bien, et toi ?

- Bien aussi, je te remercie. Tu sais pourquoi il a piqué sa crise, notre Bélier ? Pourtant, mon armure est impeccable, cette fois.

- Non non, cela n'a aucun rapport, en fait...

Milo se maudit lui-même en voyant le regard interrogatif de Masque de Mort. Et il se promit aussi de faire passer un mauvais moment à Mû dès qu'il le verrait...

" Celui-là, il ne perd rien pour attendre..."

Milo resta muet, évitnt les regards un peu impatientés du Cancer.

- Bon attends, entre. Je vais te préparer une boisson chaude, soupira Masque de Mort en faisant entrer Milo.


	4. chapitre 4: lorsque Scorpion et Cancer c...

Le Scorpion suivit le chevalier dans son temple, et il s'assit comme d'habitude sur le canapé. Milo était persuadé qu'il l'avait usagé à lui tout seul... Masque de Mort revint rapidement de la cuisine, avec à la main deux tasses bouillantes de chocolat chaud.

Milo retint un sourire à cette vision, Masque de Mort commençait vraiment à avoir l'habitude de ce qu'il aimait, à force de le côtoyer.

- Alors, tu voulais me parler ? demanda Masque de Mort en posant les deux tasses et en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Euh, oui, en fait... ben...

Que c'était difficile !

- Ca alors, Milo, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois rougir, tu sais !

- Oh ça va, hein...

- Excuse-moi, murmura Masque de Mort avec un léger sourire amusé. Alors ?

Milo se tut, il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Et il craignait de le perdre. Il baissa la tête, un peu gêné.

- Milo ?

- ...

- Mmmm...

Le Scorpion sentit à sa grande stupeur une main lui relever la tête, en le prenant par le menton, et il rencontra les yeux foncés de Masque de Mort. Ce regard était doux... Un regard que Milo n'avait encore jamais vu...

- Milo, moi aussi il faut que je te parle. Je sais que tu aimes les femmes, et que par conséquent, mon sentiment pour toi ne sera jamais réciproque. Mais je t'aime, sache-le. Je me sentirais plus libre en te le disant, et j'espère que je ne perdrais pas ton amitié.

- Mais...

Milo avait la gorge nouée par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Alors tu n'as plus qu'à arranger cela... »

C'est ce qu'il allait faire. Et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Il prit le visage de Masque de Mort entre ses mains, et il plongea son regard dans celui du chevalier.

- Je t'aime.

- Quoi ? ?

Milo ne répondit pas, et il pencha légèrement en avant, afin d'effleurer tout doucement les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait.

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

- Mais Milo, et les femmes...

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais ce ne sont pas elles que j'aime, c'est toi.

- Milo, tu me promets que tu ne te moque pas de moi ?

- C'est promis.

Masque de Mort le renversa alors sur le canapé et Milo sentit des doigts hésitants lui caresser le visage. Le Scorpion sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou du Cancer, l'attirant pour une douce étreinte. Le regard brûlant qu'il rencontra lui fit comprendre que son amant aussi avait envie d'aller plus loin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait d'avoir ces contacts rapprochés avec le Cancer...

Il sentit que sa chemise s'ouvrait doucement, et il se cambra sous les mains expertes qui commençaient à lui procurer du plaisir. Milo se laissa faire, et il déboutonna la fermeture du pantalon de Masque de Mort qui eut un sourire amusé par son empressement.

- Il faudra penser à remercier Mû... murmura Masque de Mort.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de te parler. En fait, je suis allé le voir pour ses conseils, il me

semblait bien placé.

Milo étouffa un rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il savait tout, alors. J'ai eu le même réflexe que toi.

- Saleté de Bélier, il savait parfaitement que nous étions amoureux, et il ne nous a rien dit...

Milo interrompit son amant très rapidement, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à parler pour le moment.

_"Naaaaan, elle va pas arrêter là ??_

_Mais si..."_

Milo ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme s'il redoutait que la douce chaleur autour de son corps ne le quitte.

« J'ai... j'ai fait un rêve ?? »

Il se redressa brusquement, le ventre douloureux, et un grognement à ses côtés le rassura sur l'instant. Il baissa les yeux vers son... amant... et eut un tendre sourire en le voyant serrer possessivement ses hanches.

-Questcetufais ??

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu comptais me laisser là, tout seul, dans ce grand lit vide ? marmonna Masque de Mort d'une voix bourrue.

- Mais noooooon... Allez, je vais juste te préparer un café...

- Mpgromblegmpfpfffffffffff...

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Milo éclata de rire en repoussant fermement les mains d'un Cancer passablement énervé, puis il enroula autour de son corps nu un drap encore tiède. Il se leva, et aussitôt eut l'impression qu'un vide naissait...

« Un vide qui sera bientôt comblé... » se rassura-t-il en voyant le regard brûlant que Masque de Mort lui lançait.

Pour jouer un peu avec ses nerfs, il laissa légèrement le drap glisser le long de ses épaules, se contentant de le faire reposer sur ses bras, à la limite de ses reins. Puis il secoua un peu la tête de manière à faire onduler ses cheveux. Milo sortit de la chambre avec une démarche lente et lascive, suggestive, tout en se retenant de rire en entendant un autre grognement sourd venant du lit.

Puis se mit alors derrière les fourneaux, attachant le drap autour de sa taille, et eut un léger sourire en sentant un étau puissant lui entraver les hanches.

- Arrête un peu, tu vois bien que j'essaye de faire du café...

- Ca, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. Tu m'allumes et tu me laisses en plan, je vais pas te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement...

- Pfff...

- Tu oublies que je suis... le terrible Masque de Mort...

- Arrête, tu vas finir par me faire peur... murmura Milo, moqueur.

- Ah vraiment ?

Masque de Mort, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, retourna le Scorpion et le mit face à lui, puis il colla leurs deux corps d'une poussée dans son dos. Il ajusta patiemment ses lèvres à celle de Milo, mais il se contenta de ce simple contact, ne bougeant plus. Le Scorpion ne fut pas long à réagir, et avec un léger gémissement agacé, il s'empara rapidement des lèvres de son amant.

- Dis-moi... Terrible chevalier du Cancer... souffla Milo, interrompant le baiser.

- Moui...

- Je n'irais pas plus loin tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ton prénom. Caprice d'amant, mon cher.

- ...

Milo sourit et déposa quelques baisers dans le creux de l'épaule du Cancer, savourant les reliefs de ses muscles puissants. Il s'entêta alors sur cette base, sans approfondir ses mouvements. Masque de Mort ferma les yeux.

- Alors ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui.

- Te moque pas.

- Mais non...

ï€ªï€ªï€ª

- Mû !!

- Oui ? Ah, bonjour Milo. Tiens ? Bonjour Masque de Mort, qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble, tous les deux ?

- Oh ça va le cornu, arrête de te payer notre tête hein ! 

Mû eut un sourire amusé en voyant le Cancer s'énerver, vite calmé par un baiser de son amant.

- Hep hep hep, là, vous gardez vos effusions pour vos temples, les arrêta Mû sévèrement en croisant les bras. Kiki ne doit pas être loin, en plus.

- Saint Nitouche !

Mû réprima un nouveau sourire, puis il invita les deux hommes dans le salon. Il leur servit son thé habituel, puis s'installa en face d'eux.

- Tu t'es bien moqué de nous, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit tout de suite que nos sentiments étaient réciproques ? attaqua Milo.

- Mmmm... parce que cela me plaisait de vous voir tourner en rond, confia Mû, le regard perdu et l'air pensif. Maintenant que vous savez que vous êtes amoureux, c'est sûr c'est moins drôle.

- Mais il se fout de... commença à s'emporter Masque de Mort.

Milo l'arrêta en l'étouffant avec sa main. Le Cancer reprenait toujours ses airs béliqueux avec les autres chevaliers, il finirait par le savoir. Donc, par conséquent, il savait qu'il était hors de question de s'afficher devant tout le monde, et Milo le regrettait.

- A propos, vous comptez vous cacher longtemps ? questionna doucement Mû en fixant les deux amants de son regard mauve.

Milo baissa le nez, dépité en sachant d'avance la réponse. Mais il sentit alors son amant lui relever le visage.

- Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? murmura doucement Masque de Mort.

Mû restait silencieux, observant la scène avec bienveillance et interêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Milo, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

- Tu veux qu'on dise à tout le monde qu'on s'aime ou non ?

- Euh... oui... enfin, je ne sais pas... il faut voir avec toi...

- Non, Milo c'est à toi que je pose la question. Tu veux le monter oui ou non ?

- Moi...

Milo hésita un instant, mais le regard profond en face de lui lui insuffla soudainement la force nécessaire pour parler.

- Oui, moi je veux que tout le monde sache que plu personne ne peut te toucher, voilà !! Parce que maintenant, tu es avec moi, alors pas question de t'enfuir !!

Masque de Mort eut un sourire amusé devant le ton possessif de son amant.

- D'accord, chef.

Puis il se pencha, prêt à cueillir les lèvres de Scorpion entre les siennes. Milo, le cœur gonflé par un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là, ferma les yeux, attendant. Il bénit presque ce mouvement, qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller à ses latmes d'émotion qui commençaient à poindre.

Mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient doucement entrer en contact, ils se cognèrent tous les deux le nez violemment contre une paroi invisible. Masque de Mort, une main sur son visage, lança un regard furieux et accusateur au Bélier qui continuait à boire son thé d'un air impassible.

- Mû !! Saleté de Bélier de mes... C'était quoi ça ??

- Ca, comme tu dis, c'était Cristal Wall, annonça Mû en fermant les yeux avec un air totalement indifférent.

Milo faillit s'étrangler de rire, et il murmura à l'oreille de son amant des paroles pleines de promesses pour le soir même... Masque de Mort eut un sourire ravi, et Milo pensa en cet instant que la vie ne faisait que commençer.


	5. chapitre 5: A la plage

Chapitre 5: A la plage

- Mmmm... bonjour...

- Bonjour !

Milo sourit en entendant Masque de Mort grogner. Il avait oublié que le Cancer n'aimait pas qu'on crie dès le matin...

- Oh, excuse-moi.

- Mmmm...

- Bah alors, tu boudes ?

Milo eut un autre sourire tendre, et il s'installa plus confortablement sur le torse de son amant. Il laissa son visage se perdre contre la peau cuivrée, et son souffle errer dans les boucles bleues sombres de l'homme. Il laissa une main reposer nonchalemment sur l'épaule du chevalier, y traça doucement des arabesques.

Milo savoura sa victoire en sentant bientôt les lèvres de Masque de Mort s'ajuster aux siennes. Il répondit délicatement au baiser, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

- Aaaaaaah... tu boudes plus maintenant ?

- C'est déloyal, Milo.

- Mais t'adore ça, rétorqua le Scorpion, avant de piquer ses lèvres d'un baiser léger.

- Miiiiiiiiloooooooooooooooo !!!

Les deux amants sursautèrent en entendant la voix un peu stridente d'Aphrodite.

- Milo, ouvre, j'ai à te parler !!

- Questcequiveutcuilà ?

- Attends, reste là, je vais voir, sourit Milo en commençant à se lever.

- Nan, tu restes là, répliqua Masque de Mort en renversant le Scorpion sur le lit.

- Mais, et Aphro...

- Qu'il aille tailler ses roses, celui-là !

- Roooooh, t'es insuportable, le matin, mon chéri en sucre.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ???

Milo éclata de rire avant de se libérer de l'enprise du Cancer et de se lever. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements et alla ouvrir à Aphrodite qui attendait impatiemment.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Milo en souriant. Tu veux entrer ?

- Non non, je dois avertir tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous allons à la plage !! Faire un pique-nique ! s'exclama Aphrodite en secouant ses longs cheveux. Ordre d'Athéna, c'est pour que nous tissions des liens entre nous. Je cite.

- Ah... bon, si c'est un ordre... souffla Milo, un peu étonné. Merci Aphrodite !

- Mais de rien.

Milo retourna dans la chambre et, avec un immense sourire, il entreprit de raconter l'évènement à son compagnon.

Milo eut un sourire amusé devant les jeux des jeunes chevaliers de bronze. Ils avaient presqu'une vie normale, à présent, et les chevaliers d'or aussi d'ailleurs. Il savoura le vent frais qui fit voltiger ses cheveux bleus en mèches, puis fit couler du sable fin entre ses doigts. 

Evidemment, Masque de Mort avait un peu ronchonné, mais il avait rapidement cédé en voyant le regard brillant de son amant. Milo sourit à ce souvenir. Il parvenait à faire accepter à Masque de Mort presque tous ses caprices... Il effleura doucement la main de son compagnon à ses côtés.

- Alors Shaka, toujours les yeux fermés ? demanda une voix à côté de Milo.

- Oui, Dokho, toujours.

Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient rassemblés devant la plage, et ils discutaient joyeusement. Milo n'était pas en reste, il aimait ces moments passés avec ses compagnons. Seul Mû s'était isolé plus loin, un cahier sur les genoux. Il élaborait toujours, depuis une semaine, les nouvelles armures d'Athéna, et à l'en croire il avait bientôt terminé.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi Mû ne vient-il pas nous rejoindre ? demanda Ayoros.

- Ben il continue son travail sur les armures... répondit Aldébaran. Tiens, j'ai comme l'impression que Shun va prendre un bain forcé.

En effet, le chevalier du Cygne et celui-ci d'Andromède se chamaillaient gentiment, mais Hyoga avait fini par attraper Shun, et sans plus de cérémonie il le laissa tomber dans l'eau comme un vieux sac. Les chevaliers d'or eurent un rire commun amusé, et Milo vit même Camus sourire bièvement.

- Tiens tiens, ça me donne une idée, ça, murmura Milo. Tu me suis, Aiolia ?

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Ah, je viens aussi, intervint Shura, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'était guère difficile de deviner leurs intentions, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers Mû, qui, plongé dans ses calculs et ses dessins, ne les vit pas arriver. Les chevaliers d'or se tournèrent vers la scène, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mû sursauta lorsque les trois chevaliers lui adressèrent la parole.

- Mû, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Tu ne t'es même pas mis en maillot de bain, déclara innocemment Aiolia.

- Vous savez très bien ce que je suis en train de faire, alors pourquoi ces questions ? demanda Mû, un peu étonné.

- Héhé, tu vas voir. A l'attaque !!

Mû, stupéfait, ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque les trois chevaliers d'or l'empoignèrent solidement par les poignets, le tirant vers l'eau.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, là ?

- Allez, amuse-toi un peu !

- Mais j'ai du travail, moi !!

- On s'en fout...

- Ah non, pas question !

Mû commença alors à se débattre, tentant d'échapper à leur prise, mais les trois chevaliers d'or le prirent carrément dans leurs bras, le soulevant facilement du sol sous les fous rires des chevaliers. En effet, le Bélier était l'un des plus jeunes d'entre eux, et il était plutôt léger. Mû se retourna vers ses compagnons, indigné :

- Et ça vous fait rire, vous ! Venez m'aider, je suis encore habillé, en plus !

- Allons, Mû, ça va te faire un bon entraînement, approuva Aphrodite.

Mû soupira et donna une légère tape sur la tête de Milo. Geste qui eut pour conséquence de le rapprocher encore plus vite de l'eau.

- Shura, lâche-moi !

- Non, Mû !

- Vous me paierez ça !

- On en doute pas.

- Ris tant que tu pourras, Milo, mais tu verras !

- Mais oui...

- Mais c'est complètement stupide... Et vous osez vous prendre pour des chevaliers d'or ? Lâches, à trois contre un, en plus !

- Attention, à l'eau ! crièrent les trois chevaliers d'or en rigolant, ignorant les protestions de leur camarade.

Ils balancèrent le chevalier d'or du Bélier à bout de bras, comptant à haute voix.

- Un !

- Deux !

- Trois !

Mû poussa un cri en entrant dans l'eau glaciale, et il ressortit aussi rapidement que Shun avant lui. Sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, il leva les deux mains vers Milo, Shura et Aiolia et aussitôt ils s'élevèrent dans les airs pour ensuite faire un piqué à leur tour dans l'eau.

Puis Mû rejoignit les autres chevaliers d'or, trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Ils sont complètement fous, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant et en se tordant les cheveux.. Je vais être obligé d'attendre que je sèche, maintenant. Au fait, merci pour votre aide, hein !

- Héhé, de rien.

Milo sortit en riant de l'eau, et il donna un bourrade au Bélier. Vraiment, il adorait ces moments de complicité.


	6. Chapitre 6: sentiments dévoilés

6e chapitre : sentiments dévoilés

Milo se dirigea d'un pas enjoué vers les arênes. Ca pouvait paraître ridicule, mais il voyait vraiment la vie en rose, depuis qu'il était avec le Cancer… Le moindre détail lui semblait plaisant, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur… Un sentiment bien habituel, lorsqu'on était amoureux…

Il découvrait chaque jour de nouvelles facettes de la personnalité de Masque de Mort. Par exemple - et Milo s'était étouffé avec son café en l'apprenant - il adorait jouer aux échecs. Milo apprenait d'ailleurs en ce moment toutes les ficelles du jeu stratégique, même si Masque de Mort était toujours un peu vexé lorsque le Scorpion, lassé des explications, faisait taire la voix grave à sa manière…

Un léger sourire à ce souvenir et plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver Saga en face de lui et les deux chevaliers d'or se percutèrent brusquement, s'envoyant mutuellement au sol. Après être resté un moment abasourdi, Milo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant l'air éberlué de Saga, sûrement lui aussi tiré de ses songes.

- Excuse-moi, Saga, je ne t'avais pas vu ! s'exclama Milo en riant et en aidant le chevalier à se relever.

- Ah… non ce n'est pas grave, c'était moi qui était inattentif… répondit Saga avec un léger sourire d'excuse en se relevant.

- Ca j'ai remarqué, répliqua Milo d'un air moqueur. Moi c'est normal, je suis amoureux et l'amour rend aveugle, mais toi ?

- Bah… répliqua Saga en haussant les épaules d'un air maussade et en continuant sa route.

- Aha !

Milo, triomphant, courut et se dressa devant un Saga étonné, l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Tu es amoureux aussi, Saga !

- Co… comment…

- J'ai l'expérience pour ce genre de chose, et puis ton attitude ne trompe pas… Le regard morne quand on parle d'amour, l'air ailleurs… expliqua Milo avec un clin d'œil. Mais… le grand, froid et fier chevalier d'or des Gémeaux est amoureux… de qui ? Qui a réussi cet exploit ?

- Milo, je ne suis pas amoureux ! répliqua Saga en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Allons-y.

- Mais oui… à d'autres… souffla Milo avec un sourire ironique.

Néanmoins, il ne broncha pas et suivit le chevalier jusqu'aux arênes. Mais une fois arrivés, il retint Saga par le bras et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien en ce moment, Saga. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Dis-moi !

Milo ne plaisantait plus, il était vrai qu'il avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de Saga en ce moment. Le chevalier ne se mêlait plus que rarement aux entraînements en commun, il restait soudainement plus souvent seul dans son temple. Les autres pensaient qu'il ruminait ses remords, mais Milo savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il évitait le plus possible les autres chevaliers et son frère Kanon était très inquiet.

- Je sens, insista Milo en cherchant le regard fuyant de Saga, que quelque chose te tourmente. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et hésitait, Milo poursuivit :

- Tu dois en parler, sinon ça va te ronger toute ta vie. Et quelque chose me dit que tu aimerais bien te débarasser de ton secret.

Saga soupira, puis déclara :

- Pas ici. Je peux venir te voir, ce soir ?

- Oui, pas de problème. Je t'invite à dîner. Il y aura Masque de Mort, également.

- Vraiment ? demanda Saga, étonné.

- Mais oui, tu seras étonné de voir qu'il a de la conversation, quand il veut, déclara joyeusement Milo.

Il continua sa route avec un sourire, accompagné de Saga. Milo arriva aux arênes et s'assit lourdement à côté de Masque de Mort qui, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux clos, laissait les rayons de soleil l'éclairer. Il eut un grognement à l'arrivée de Milo, et celui-ci lui adressa un immense sourire en glissant son bras sous le sien.

Masque de Mort rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard meurtrier à Milo, mais le Cancer ne chercha pas à se dégager, réaffirmant au contraire la prise. Milo lui sourit encore plus largement. Le fait que Masque de Mort et lui n'étaient pas encore ensemble officiellement attristait un peu Milo. En effet, dans le temple du Bélier, tous deux avaient été d'accord pour se dévoiler aux autres, mais pour le moment aucun des deux ne l'avaient fait. Ils contiuaient à se cacher, comme par réflexe, et Milo n'osait pas vraiment faire le premier pas.

- Dis donc, vous deux…

Milo leva les yeux sur la commère du Sanctuaire, j'ai nommé Aphrodite, qui les regardait avec un air soupçonneux.

- … je trouve que vous êtes souvent collés ensemble, tous les deux, acheva-t-il en les scrutant de ses yeux bleus clairs.

- Moui, c'est vrai ça… appuya Mû en leur lançant un regard amusé tout en finissant de fixer les protections d'un apprenti.

Il se redressa et vint en face d'eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez une explication ?

- Enfoiré… marmonna Masque de Mort.

Mû lui répondit par un sourire ironique et un clin d'œil encourageant.

- On raconte même que vous avez mangé ensemble, tous les deux, ajouta Aiolia en croisant les bras.

Les chevaliers d'or se mirent à leur poser des questions, les remarques fusaient, et Milo se sentait perdu. Ils allaient être démasqués ! Milo ne savait plus trop si Masque de Mort était d'accord… Au milieu du brouaha, le Scorpion serra les dents et agrippa plus fermement le bras de Masque de Mort, un peu apeuré.

- Vous vous faites des idées, déclara Milo en souriant, mal assuré. Je l'aidais juste pour…

Mais il s'interrompit brusquement en sentant une joue chaude se poser délicatement sur sa joue, et un bras se glisser dans son dos. Il se retourna, surpris, vers Masque de Mort, et le regard bleu qu'il rencontra le fit frissonner. La seconde d'après, Milo sentit la bouche se poser doucement sur la sienne, en un simple baiser furtif.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Milo garda ses yeux dans ceux de Masque de Mort, et les deux chevaliers restèrent liés en un duo indissociable. Milo était facsiné par l'éclat qui animait la couleur merveilleuse en face de lui… était-ce… de l'amour ?

Masque de Mort brisa l'instant en se tournant vers les autres chevaliers qui étaient restés muets de surprise.

- Alors, imbéciles, ça répond à vos questions ?

Milo regarda avec appréhension les chevaliers qui ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Il crut même déceler un peu de dégout dans certains regards… Il ne voulait pas être repoussé, pas par eux… Avaient-ils commis une erreur en se dévoilant ? Ca aurait été tellement terrible que son bonheur se fissure maintenant…

- Hé, Masque de Mort, inutile de nous insulter. Félicitations à tous les deux.

Milo sursauta et adressa un sourire hésitant au chevalier du Bélier. Celui-ci lui répondit franchement, et il s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Il s'appuya en arrière sur ses avant-bras, puis il lança un regard aux autres, comme une sorte de défi…

Mais ce fut comme un signal pour les chevaliers, comme si le fait que l'un d'entre eux ose montrer ce qu'il pense de ce genre de relation leur permettait de faire de même sans honte. Aiolia s'assit aussi à côté de Milo et il lui lança une grande claque dans le dos avec un sourire.

- Ben voilà, je sais ce que c'était, le regard que tu me lançais quand j'arrivais aux arênes.

- Woé, tu parles, quel homme à peu près normal oserait craquer pour toi ? répliqua Shura avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mais n'importe lequel ! Répète un peu ce que tu as dit, pour voir !

- Haha ! Arrête de ronronner, gentil matou !

- Oh, ça suffit ! les arrêta Aldébaran avec sa voix grave et en adressant un léger sourire aux deux amoureux.

Milo appuya avec soulagement sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, qui se contenta de le serrer légèrement contre lui. Inutile de se donner en spectacle, Milo se doutait que déjà certains chevaliers d'or étaient encore choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de décoouvrir.

- Masque de Mort, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !

- Quel cœur d'artichaut…

- Aphrodite, la ferme !

- Et ça fait longtemps ?

- Euh non… enfin si quand même.

- On a été aveugles.

- C'étaient ça les bruits qui venaient de vos temples ?

- Aphrodite !

- Mais quoi encore ! Bordel !

Seul Saga ne s'était pas joint au groupe.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ben tu as vu comment ils ont réagi, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Masque de Mort s'appuya sur une table, croisa les bras et les jambes et il lança un regard brûlant à Milo. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres en se retenant de sauter au cou du Cancer. Cela devenait une habitude, son amant lui lançait toujours ce genre de regard quand ils étaient seuls. Une provocation pure et simple.

- Que veux-tu que j'en pense ? grommela Masque de Mort. Certains ont bien réagi, et d'autres ont en revanche du mal à s'y faire. Et…

Masque de Mort fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que Milo l'observait pensivement.

- … Et… Shaka a déclaré qu'il allait faire comme nous et se prendre une bonne dizaine d'amants en même temps, pour se dérouiller. Toi aussi, Milo, non ?

- Moui, moi aussi.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Tu me poses une question et tu n'écoutes même pas ma réponse ! s'exclama Masque de Mort.

- Rooooh… t'es vexé ? demanda Milo avec un sourire.

Entrant dans le jeu, Masque de Mort se renfrogna. Milo se leva lentement de son fauteuil et s'approcha doucement de son amant, avec une démarche à la fois silencieuse et évoquatrice. Il amait la soudaine brillance du regard du chevalier, en face de lui…

- Je me disais que… ta brillante action de tout à l'heure…

Milo se cala confortablement entre les jambes de son amant immobile, qui le laissait faire avec patience. Le Scorpion emprisonna le cou du Cancer entre ses bras et se haussa pour être à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- … méritait peut-être une récompense.

- Une récompense ? répéta Masque de Mort, interrogatif en enlaçant la taille de l'homme.

- Moui… peut-être… Mais alors, une toute petite.

Milo sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de son chevalier. Il laissa courir ses mains parmis les boucles bleus, puis les fit glisser dans son cou et caressa doucement son torse, avalant dans sa gorge ses grognements. Masque de Mort l'arrêta et emprisonna entre ses mains rugueuses le délicat visage de Milo.

- Sadique… souffla Masque de Mort, complètement enveloppé par le regard bleu électrique. Tu me rends fou…

- Je t'aime…

Un toussotement les interrompit, et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Saga qui se tenait à l'entrée. Masque de Mort marmonna des paroles à propos d'emmerdeurs professionnels, puis il partit en direction de la cuisine, non sans avoir lançé un regard prometteur à Milo.

- Bonsoir, Saga, nous allions euh… mettre la table, annonça Milo avec un sourire gêné.

- Oui j'ai cru voir ça.

Milo, mal à l'aise, fit assoeir le chevalier dans le salon. Il avait l'impression que Saga n'aimait pas trop les homosexuels… Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Masque de Mort qui apportait les apéritifs. Un silence lourd s'installa entre les trois hommes. Saga, les yeux fermés, Masque de Mort les bras croisés et Milo qui hésitait entre aller s'enfermer lui-même au Cap Sounion ou aller faire un tour en Sibérie en slip.

Masque de Mort brisa le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

- Alors, t'as un problème ?

- Masque de Mort !!

- Il est venu pour ça, non ? Alors autant qu'il déballe son sac tout de suite, merde.

Milo grimaça, Masque de Mort n'y allait pas de main morte. Il jeta un regard à Saga et vit à sa grande stupéfaction qu'il souriait d'un air amusé.

- En fait… commença-t-il en soupirant.

Il semblait hésitant. Apparemment, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se confier ou non. Mais le silence patient des deux hommes en face de lui le mit en confiance.

- Oui j'ai un problème.

- Amoureux, pas vrai ? acheva Masque de Mort en l'observant.

Saga lui lança un regard surpris, et Masque de Mort y répondit par un sourire ironique.

- C'est Milo qui m'a initié à sentir ce genre de chose. Et puis, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Eh bien, c'est plutôt un homme, rectifia doucement Saga.

- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, déclara Milo avec un sourire rassurant.

- Justement, je ne suis pas très communicatif en temps normal, vous le savez…

Milo et Masque de Mort hochèrent la tête. C'était la nature de Saga.

- Mais… vous voir tous les deux ensemble… C'est ce qui m'a décidé à vous parler, je veux vivre la même chose avec l'homme que j'aime.

Milo avait du mal à se faire à entendre Saga parler ainsi.

- Vous semblez si heureux, et rayonnants… Je ne vous avais jamais vu ainsi auparavant. Tu as changé, Masque de Mort, et toi aussi Milo, même si vous ne vous en rendez sûrement pas compte. Le bonheur que vous ressentez lorsque vous êtes ensemble, tout le monde autour de vous le ressent aussi, comme si votre amour se propageait dans l'air en forme d'ondes bienfaisantes. Lorsque vous êtes ensemble, vous irradiez tellement, que si je n'aimais pas déjà quelqu'un du plus profond de mon être, je serais à nouveau tombé amoureux.

Milo se sentit étrangement troublé après ces paroles. Il échangea un regard avec un Masque de Mort, et là… à ce moment-là seulement, il ressentit la nature de leur amour. Pas un amour superficiel, basé sur le physique et le sexe. Milo le ressentait aussi clairement qu'on ressent une cosmo-énergie.

Masque de Mort était quelqu'un de sauvage, difficile à approcher et à apprivoiser. Mais Milo avait réussi cet exploit, devenant plus proche de lui avec les secondes qui passaient. Milo était oisif, il pouvait avoir plusieurs compagnes en une semaine, aucune de le satisfaisait vraiment. Masque de Mort était parvenu à s'attirer définitivement son amour, sans qu'au bout de quelques jours il se sente attiré par quelqu'un d'autre.

Milo secoua la tête, ses mèches lui battant les joues, et il redirigea son attention sur Saga.

- Et qui est-ce ? L'homme que tu aimes, qui est-ce ?

- Ca fait longtemps que j'en suis tombé amoureux, déclara Saga sombrement.

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

Saga ferma les yeux, et Milo eut un sourire. Même dans cette situation, où il avouait aimer quelqu'un en secret, le chevalier des Gémeaux savait rester noble et digne. Il n'était pas complètement abbattu et affalé dans son fauteuil, il se tenait droit, imposante stature élégante et puissante. Milo en était impressionné.

- Mû.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Mû que tu aimes.

Saga ouvrit de grands yeux et il fixa Masque de Mort.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Dès qu'il arrive, tu sursautes et à ce moment tu te renfermes. Lorsqu'il fait une action, tu ne le quittes pas des yeux. Lorsqu'il parle, tu écoutes avec attention ses paroles, même les plus banales, alors qu'avec les autres tu ne leur prêtes pas d'intérêt.

Saga eut un sourire mélancolique.

- C'est donc si visible que ça ?

- Oh non. Mais moi j'agissais comme ça avec Milo, auparavant, donc j'ai rapidement remarqué ton manège.

Milo eut un grand sourire en entendant ça. D'une part parce qu'il allait pouvoir caser le Bélier quelque part, afin de pouvoir le charrier à son tour, et d'autre part parce que l'aveu de Masque de Mort le touchait énormément.

- Eh bien oui, c'est Mû que j'aime, soupira Saga en les fixant des yeux sombres. Ca fait longtemps, et je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque.

Un silence s'installa entre les hommes, mais cette fois-ci de nature différente de celle du premier.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda finalement Saga.

- On va vérifier s'il t'aime… annonça Masque de Mort.

Le sourire du Cancer ne laissait rien présager de bon pour Mû.

Réponse aux reviews:

Nahamy: Je te remercie pour ton encouragement. Bonne lecture!

Alexia: Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu tardé. En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras!

DesseMew: Lol... Tu as eu ta réponse au cours des chapitres... Je suis vraiment en retard pour les réponses de reviews; désolée! Merci pour toutes tes reviews!

Ange: Je te remercie, je me suis donné du mal pour Mû, alors ta review et celle de DesseMew me font plaisir. Bonne lecture!

Alexia: Ah... Oui, j'ai un peu bâclé ce moment, avec Masque de Mort... Honte sur moi! Si tu veux, je le referais plus tard!

Vio: Merci, bonne lecture!

Yokats: Eh bien, j'espère que cette suite t'aura autant plu que les autres... A plus tard!


	7. Chapitre 7: épreuves

Yokats: Serais-tu une sadique toi par hasard? Les grands esprits se rencontrent... allez bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: Ah ça... lis donc ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture!

Vio: Désolée pour le retard, et bonne lecture! A plus!

Fushicho: Eh bien, merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! A plus tard!

Chapitre 7: épreuves

Milo sourit en sentant une présence dans son dos. Il feignit de ne pas la remarquer et resta parfaitement immobile, surveillant la cuisson des crêpes. Le Scorpion frissonna en sentant le cosmos se rapprocher doucement, il pouvait entendre le souffle de l'homme derrière lui qui continuait de s'approcher. Le sourire de Milo s'élargit encore.

Soudainement, il se retourna et se jeta sur Masque de Mort, l'embrassant dans le cou avec passion.

- Hé du calme ! Je n'ai rien fait ! C'était pas moi !

Milo pouffa de rire en se serrant encore plus contre son amant. Il sentait sous ses lèvres la gorge de Masque de Mort qui vibrait à cause de la voix grave… Milo se redressa soudainement et le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

- Oui, je le veux !

- De quoi tu parles, Milo ?

- Mais de notre mariage ! J'accepte de t'épouser, mais c'est moi qui choisit la robe !

- Mais quel maria...

- Et je veux que se soit Aldébaran ma demoiselle d'honneur!

Masque de Mort le regarda un instant, tandis que Milo gardait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, puis il renversa la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire joyeux et tonitruant. Milo se recula, ravi, et contempla son amant. Il aimait le voir sourire, et par dessus tout il adorait le voir rire.

Ces accès de gaité ou de folie, comme les appelait Masque de Mort, prenaient de plus en plus souvent Milo. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement allongés sur le canapé, Milo avait fougueusement embrassé le Cancer, et au regard surpris il avait répondu qu'il ne voyait aucune objection à aller à Tahiti. Puis les deux amants avaient éclaté de rire ensemble.

En réalité, Milo savait très bien pourquoi il faisait toutes ses allusions alors que Masque de Mort ne lui avait strictement rien proposé… Mais il verrait plus tard. Le Scorpion retourna à ses fourneaux, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le salon. Milo regarda son amant avec curiosité, il sentait bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. En ce moment, il gardait toujours aux lèvres un sourire satisfait...

- A quoi penses-tu ? A Saga ?

- J'ai cherché un moyen de connaître les sentiments du cornu, toute la nuit pendant que tu dormais comme une marmotte et…

- C'est qui la marmotte ?? s'exclama Milo en saisissant un coussin et en l'abattant avec férocité sur l'imprudent.

- D'accord, excuse-moi !!! riposta Masque de Mort en riant et en se protégeant le visage, comme pris d'une intense frayeur.

- Bon, je te pardonne, concéda Milo en hochant la tête. Alors, continue, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Ah… écoute mon plan ingénieux… sourit Masque de Mort d'un air cruel. On va forcer Mû à mettre un pantalon en soie, puis Saga arrive, il lui demande en quoi est fait son pantalon, Mû répond, Saga dit qu'il n'en pas si sûr, il veut vérifier de lui-même, et il promène sa main sur le pantalon de Mû et celui-ci lui saute au cou et… Qu'est-ce que te fait rire ?

- Mais ça ne marchera jamais ! Nan, allez, tu n'étais pas sérieux, là quand même ??

- Non… Mais cela me procure une certaine satisfaction en y pensant… Attends, ce n'est le pire, écoute celui-ci : On jete Mû dans l'eau, il ressort, ses habits sont transparentssont collés à ses…

- Masque de Mort !

- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, Milo ! Nous avons affaire à deux coincés.

Milo soupira et leva les yeux aux ciel. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Saga leur avait avoué son amour pour Mû, mais ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Masque de Mort semblait très joyeux, peut-être que c'était la perspective de pouvoir se venger du Bélier…

Milo avait observé Mû discrètement, mais il ne parvenait pas à déceler le moindre incide dans son comportement. Cependant,le Bélierétait toujours très froid, et il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses sentiments…

Masque de Mort et Milo tournaient en rond, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de découvrir la vérité.

- Aha…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai une idée… Une vraie…

Milo lança un regard méfiant à son amant.

_Plus tard, en soirée_

Comme tous les samedis, les chevaliers d'or étaient rassemblés autour d'une table et d'un repas. L'ambiance était joyeuse et conviviale. C'était une initiative d'Athéna, encore une fois, la déesse semblait tenir à ce que ses chevaliers nouent des contacts.

Milo donna un coup de coude à son amant, lequel se retenait à grand-peine de rire. Saga étant assis juste à côté de Mû, par hasard, les frôlements que la situation occasionnait parfois rendaient le chevalier des Gémeaux nerveux. Et Masque de Mort trouvait la scène tout à fait hilarante, surtout lorsque Saga lui lançait des regards noirs.

- Ne te moque pas de lui… souffla Milo. Tu vois bien que cela le met mal à l'aise.

- Eh ben justement… Rooooh, Milo, tu ne vas t'y mettre, avoue qu'il est marrant ! Attends, regarde…

Milo lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais le Cancer se contenta de fixer un pot de sauce à côté de Mû. Quelques secondes plus, la sauce se renversa et le Bélier se recula brusquement sur le côté afin de l'éviter. Masque de Mort dut se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son rire en voynt Saga rougir soudainement alors que Mû était quasiment collé à lui. Milo lui donna une légère tape sur la cuisse, mécontent.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir ! s'esclaffa Masque de Mort, les larmes aux yeux.

Mû, un sourire aux lèvres, s'excusa auprès de Saga qui passa la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé. Heureusement pour lui, dans l'activité du repas, l'incident passa inaperçu et le Bélier se leva pour chercher de quoi éponger.

Milo observa l'Atlante qui s'éloignait de sa démarche calme et assurée. Bah, après tout il comprenait Saga, Mû avait de l'allure… Enfin de compte, ces deux-là iraient bien ensemble, distingués et élégants… Ah ça oui, il avait hâte de les voir ensemble !! Milo lança un regard significatif à Saga, lequel le regarda d'un air perplexe avant d'hocher la tête négativement pour signifier qu'il ne rejoindrait pas Mû dans la cuisine.

« Mais quel imbécile ! C'était pourtant l'occasion rêvée, ils sont seuls avec un prétexte » songea Milo, agacé.

Masque de Mort eut un nouveau sourire, puis il se pencha à l'oreille de Milo qui, comme d'habitude, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant la présence au magnétisme animal quasiment contre lui.

- Tu as du remarquer que Mû n'avait rien subi, pour le moment…

Milo lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Tu rigoles ?? La manière dont tu le fixes du regard depuis le début de la soirée, narquois, déjà ça doit le mettre horriblement mal à l'aise, et ensuite, le coup de la sauce…

- Bah c'est rien ça… Le meilleur est à venir !

- Arrête, tu en fais trop…

- Nan, c'est pour leur bien.

Milo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car une petite silhouette se dirigea bientôt vers eux. Kiki regarda d'un air un peu hésitant la table des chevaliers d'or, y cherchant visiblement son maître, puis il haussa les épaules et s'approcha de Aiolia.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kiki ? demanda le Lion en lui adressant un sourire.

- Eh ben… j'aimerais parler à mon maître… répondit Kiki avec un air espiègle et en lui tirant un bout de langue, juste pour l'agacer.

- Petit démon… sourit Aiolia.

Puis il appela Mû, lequel apparut quelques secondes plus tard à la porte.

- Oui ? Ah bonsoir, Kiki.

- Bonsoir, Maître ! s'écria le petit garçon joyeusement en gambadant jusqu'au Bélier.

Mû le regarda faire en souriant, sans chercher à le réprimander sur sa conduite pas très sérieuse. Et Milo fut le seul à remarquer l'expression attendrie du visage de Saga. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la scène. Aiolia, Shaka, Masque de Mort, Saga et Shura suivaient également.

- Maître Mû…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon garçon ? Tu devrais déjà être en train de dormir il me semble…

- Oui je sais bien, mais hier j'ai parlé avec le chevalier aux cheveux bleus…

- Attends attends… quel chevalier ? questionna Mû, soudainement suspiçieux.

- Ben celui-ci, répondit Kiki en désignant Masque de Mort.

- Ah vraiment…

- Oui, et depuis je me pose une question…

- Mmmm ?

Un silence glacial plana lorsque la question tomba. Mû, toujours appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés, fixa son apprenti, pétrifié, les yeux violets légèrement aggrandis. Puis, lentement, alors que les premiers rires fusaient, le chevalier d'or du Bélier porta une main à ses yeux. Alors les chevaliers qui avaient entendu éclatèrent franchement de rire. Mû tourna son regard vers Masque de Mort et ses lèvresarticulèrent silencieusement :

- Stardust révolution…

- Bon courage… répliqua Masque de Mort de la même manière en souriant.

Mû plissa les yeux, puis il eut lui aussi un sourire amusé et, prenant la main de son apprenti, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où va-t-on, maître ?

- Tu vas bien voir…

_A la demeure du Grand Pope, quelques minutes plus tard_

- Maître Sion ?

Le Grand Pope leva son visage vers Mû et Kiki qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Il leur adressa un sourire chaleureux, puis il se leva et se dirigea d'une démarche tranquille vers les deux Atlantes.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Mû ?

- Maître, Kiki vient de me poser une question qui dépasse mes capacités d'enseignant. Vraiment, c'estau-dessus de mes forces. Vous qui m'avez si souvent guidé, pourriez-vous faire de même avec mon apprenti aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr, Mû. Je suis content de pouvoir te rendre ce service.

-Sa question va peut-être vous surprendre, maître.

- Allons…

Sion sourit gentiment à Kiki, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- … qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, mon garçon ?

- Comment on fait les bébés, maître Sion ?

Le sourire de Sion se figea sur son visage, et il dirigea son regard vers Mû.

- Mûûûûûûûûû…

- Bon je suis rassuré de savoir mon apprenti entre de ses bonnes mains aurevoir !

Avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi que se soit, Mû dispparut à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant le Grand Pope avec le petit garçon qui le fixait avec de grands yeux curieux. Sion soupira et il se rassit sur son trône, prenant Kiki sur ses genoux.

« Alors… l'abeille et le miel, le jardin et la graine, ou le classique, la cigogne ? »

Sion se promit d'avoir une petite discussion avec le Bélier, plus tard…

_A la sortie de la demeure du Grand Pope_

- Pfff…

- Roooh, boude pas, Masque de Mort, mais tu n'auras jamais Mû de cette manière, le taquina Milo.

Le Cancer shoota dans une pierre, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

- Il a triché… bah, je l'aurais quand même mis dans l'embarras, c'est déjà ça…

Les chevaliers qui avaient suivis les évènements étaient montés à la suite de Mû, curieux de voir comment le Bélier s'en sortirait, et ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de narguer un peu le Cancer. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas tous les détails de l'histoire, ils devinaient sans peine la guerre amicale que se livraient les deuxchevaliers d'or… et ils attendaient avec impatience de savoir qui gagnerait.

- Et… pour Saga ? murmura Milo en se rapprochant de son amant.

- J'ai un autre plan… c'est très bien que Mû soit venu jusqu'ici… répliqua Masque de Mort sur le même ton.

Milo le regarda d'un air méfiant, et Masque de Mort se contenta de l'attirer doucement à lui, lui donnant un baiser délicat et l'enserrant par la taille. Milo ferma les yeux et passa doucement ses bras autour du cou du Cancer, répondant à la plaisante intrusion.

- Olà, les papouilles c'est dans vos temples ! les arrêta Shura en croisant les bras.

Milo se détacha en souriant et s'approchant ensuite lentement du Capricorne.

- Mmmm… serais-tu en manque d'amour toi ? T'es jaloux ?

- Arrête ça, Scorpion, ton amant est du genre possessif…

Tandis que les autres riaient, amusés, Milo esquissa un sourire tout en reprenant sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire près de son Cancer, enveloppé dans sa chaleur protectrice… Il se demandait ce qui attendait le Bélier lorsqu'il sortirait de la maison du Grand Pope.


	8. Chapitre 8: Mauvaise St Valentin

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et ta review me fait plaisir! Bonne lecture et à plus tard!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: Ah je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait autant rire, je suis contente! Allez, bonne lecture et merci!

Chapitre 8: Mauvaise St Valentin

- Saga ? C'est moi, je peux entrer ?

- Mmmm…

Milo poussa la porte de la chambre, un peu hésitant. Evidemment, le plan de Masque de Mort n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné, la dernière fois… Milo aurait du s'en douter, d'ailleurs. Son amant avait tout simplement voulu enfermer Mû et Saga dans une même pièce, sans possibilité d'ouvrir la porte. Si Milo avait été au courant, il se serait chargé de rappeler à Masque de Mort que Mû pouvait se téléporter… Enfin…

En tout cas, cette semaine s'était plutôt mal terminée.

_Flash-back_

- Ca commence à bien faire, Masque de Mort !!

Milo et le Cancer étaient tranquillement installés devant un film un peu soporifique, lorsque le Bélier, furieux, avait débarqué dans le temple du Scorpion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Masque de Mort, étonné.

Milo lui jeta un regard de reproche, mais il se figea en se rendant compte que Masque de Mort avait vraiment l'air étonné, pour un fois.

- Ce qu'il y a... Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend d'envoyer ça dans mon temple ?? Tu es malade ou quoi ?? s'exclama Mû en jetant au pied du canapé un livre à la couverture sombre.

Masque de Mort, toujours aussi stupéfait, ramassa le livre en question, lut le titre et éclata de rire. Milo lut par-dessus son épaule « Kama sutra ».

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Ben ouais…

Mû serra les dents, et Milo songea qu'il avait vraiment l'air en colère, cette fois… Une seconde plus tard, il avait attrapé Masque de Mort par son col et l'avait soulevé du canapé.

- Moi ça ne me fait pas rire du tout, tu vois… C'est Kiki qui a trouvé le livre, il l'a ouvert, regardé certaines choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et s'est téléporté. Et maintenant, je n'arrive plus à le retrouver… siffla Mû en plissant les yeux de fureur.

- Je n'ai jamais envoyé un tel bouquin dans ton temple, Mû, répliqua Masque de Mort en se libérant de la poigne.

- Ne mens pas ! Le coup du bébé, puis les fleurs avec des insectes, et les chocolats moisis, et la tenue de soirée rongée aux mites… J'en ai plus qu'assez, alors tu arrêtes tout de suite !

- Je te dis que je n'ai rien envoyé, alors ne m'accuse pas sans être sûr ! coupa Masque de Mort en serrant les poings.

Mû le fixa un instant de son regard violet, rendu plus brillant par la colère,puis il tourna les talons d'un mouvement à la fois furieux et élégant et sortit du temple sans un regard en arrière. Milo en resta un instant sans voix : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mû aussi énervé ! C'était quasiment aussi choquant que lorsqu'il avait vu Masque de Mort sourire à cet apprenti, dans l'arène la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés… Un Bélier qui perd son sang-froid, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours, et une petite voix souffla à Milo que c'était aussi plus séduisant qu'un Mû calme… Milo haussa les épaules pour chasser cette pensée, puis il se tourna vers Masque de Mort :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait…

- C'est ça qui m'intrigue… répondit le Cancer en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais envoyé ni tenue, ni Kama Sutra, ni chocolats ni quoi que se soit. A part pour l'histoire du bébé, je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans.

- Alors, c'est quelqu'un d'autre… Mais qui ?

- Saga ?

- Tu rigoles, il ne pourrait pas faire ça, il n'est pas stupide…

Masque de Mort eut un sourire cruel à cette phrase et Milo lui adressa un regard sévère. Il ne changerait jamais la nature de Masque de Mort… Mais quand même, Saga n'avait pas pu faire ça ?? Milo décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

_Fin du flash-back_

Milo entra donc dans la chambre du Gémeaux, et il vit Saga, penché à son bureau. Celui-ci lui adressa un bonjour plus ou moins distant, puis il l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Saga, un peu étonné.

Milo le regarda un instant, puis il décida de tout raconter. A la fin de son récit, il ajouta avec un sourire malicieux :

- Tu aurais du voir Mû en pleine colère, c'était… plaisant, on va dire ça comme ça…

Saga détourna les yeux, puis il revint au sujet initial :

- Tu as une idée de la personne qui aurait pu faire ça ?

- Non, soupira Milo en appuyant un coude sur le dossier de la chaise. Au départ, on pensait que c'était toi qui faisait ça, avec maladresse…

- Ca va, je ne suis pas aussi bête, marmonna Saga. Mais il se pourrait que se soit un chevalier qui est amoureux de Mû et au courant de ce que je ressens ?

- Possible… où alors c'est l'inverse.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne laisses pas tout le monde indifférent non plus, Saga… C'est du, je pense, en particulier à la forme de ta…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Ecoute, je vais aller parler avec Mû, pour voir ce qu'il pense de tout ça.

- Toi ?

- Mais oui. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de vous revoir, toi et Masque de Mort.

- Oui, tu as raison.

_Quelques heures plus tard, le temps pour Saga de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière_

Saga descendit une à une les marches qui menaient au temple du Bélier. Allons bon. Encore un problème. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à accepter ses propres sentiments… Il avait du faire un énorme effort pour se proposer à aller parler au Bélier… Mais il devait éclaircir tout ça. Ses sentiments envers Mû le rongeaient…

Saga franchit d'un pas en apparence tranquille les colonnes du temple du Bélier, et il jeta un regard à la Maison sombre.

- Mû ?

- Oui ? Ah bonjour, Saga. Viens, je suis dans la chambre.

Saga soupira en entendant cette phrase. Vraiment, il avait l'esprit mal placé… Mais Mû n'avait qu'à être moins implicite, aussi ! Saga marcha parmi les colonnes, puis il parvint jusqu'à la chambre de Mû. Là, il trouva l'Atlante au milieu de valises, et le cœur de Saga se serra brusquement.

- Tu vas quelque part ? demanda Saga, parfaitement maître de lui-même.

- Oui, répondit Mû avec un petit sourire. Je repars à Jamir.

- Mais… c'est en rapport avec ces cadeaux étranges ?

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Mû, étonné.

- Saga eut un haussement d'épaules.

- C'est Milo qui m'a mis au courant.

- Oui je vois. Il ne doit pas supporter que j'accuse son amant.

- Non, mais il prétend que Masque de Mort n'yest pour rien.

- C'est le seul qui aurait pu le faire, répliqua Mû en fourrant dans une de ses valises quelques affaires.

- Ca ne marche pas avec moi, Mû. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a aucune preuve, répliqua Saga sévèrement.

C'était difficile pour lui de cacher son trouble… Après tout, il était dans une chambre, en compagnie de Mû… Mais il n'était pas non plus chevalier des Gémeaux pour rien. Et tant que Mû ne se sera pas débarrassé de ce problème, jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer…

Mû soupira et arrêta son rangement. Puis il invita d'un geste Saga à l'accompagner au salon.

- Tu as raison, je sais très bien que Masque de Mort n'aurait pas fait ça. Enfin, Milo l'en aurait empêché, plutôt. Mais…

Mû s'interrompit et fixa une dalle de son temple, hésitant.

- Tu as peur ? suggéra doucement Saga.

Mû releva la tête, surpris.

- Mais…

- C'est facile à comprendre tu sais… Recevoir de tels cadeaux, ça ne doit pas être rassurant… Je me trompe ? poursuivit Saga en cherchant le regard mauve sans le trouver.

- C'est… c'est vrai, avoua Mû, un peu crispé. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, et en plus, les cadeaux arrivent toujours le soir. A onze heures seize, très précisément, et toujours au même endroit. Celui-là, ajouta Mû en désignant un coin du temple du menton. Alors… je suis un peu inquiet…

Saga eut un léger sourire, repoussa dans son dos ses longs cheveux bleus sombres, puis il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté du Bélier. Réprimant un frisson en le sentant à côté de lui, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle à Sion ?

Mû eut un léger rire nerveux. Les mains crispées sur le canapé, le regard évitant constamment celui de Saga, et le teint un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire... Le Gémeaux soupira, évidemment, ce n'était pas la grande forme. Mû répondit:

- Je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu, pour l'histoire avec Kiki…

- Arrête donc, tu sais bien qu'il t'adore. Il t'aidera s'il le faut.

- Oui… Tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas s'il pourra faire quelque chose. J'ai tout essayé, tu sais. Je n'ai ressenti aucun cosmos, aucune présence, il n'y a pas de trace ni quoique que se soit d'autre. Je me suis mis là où il a l'habitude de poser ses… cadeaux…alors il se contente d'attendre que je parte. Mais à onze heures seize, il est là. Je le sais.

Saga sentit avec étonnement le Bélier frissonner sous sa main. Il était donc tellement apeuré par la situation ? Le Gémeaux soupira, puis il tenta de se maîtriser tandis qu'il prenait Mû dans ses bras. A sa grande surprise, il ne chercha pas à se dégager, restant simplement immobile sous l'étreinte.

- Tout ça me met mal à l'aise, murmura Mû en fermant les yeux. Je… Je n'arrive même plus à entraîner Kiki correctement…

Oui, Saga se rendait compte de l'inquiétude de celui qu'il aimait. D'abord il se mettait en colère, et maintenant il dévoilait sa peur… Vraiment, il n'allait pas bien. Mais un autre sujet de préoccupation s'installa en Saga. La douce chaleur contre lui commençait à le réchauffer, d'une manière un peu… suggestive, disons…

Mû soupira, puis il releva la tête vers Saga qui se fit violence pour ne pas... prendre les choses en main. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Mû accepta le regard de Saga dans ses yeux.

- Saga ?

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais te demander un service ?

- Mmmm…

- Tu… veux bien rester ici ce soir ?

En d'autres circonstances, Saga en aurait été stupéfait. Mû était un chevalier froid, noble et fier. Alors qu'il demande ainsi une présence pour se rassurer, c'tait assez déconcertant... Mais tellement craquant aussi!

« Merde alors… Merde !! Bon, calme, je dois trouver une excuse pour ne pas… ne pas… me laisser piéger par les yeux… brillants et violets et … par l'odeur de ses cheveux... à... à la fois distinguée et... discrète... et… je dois partir maintenant… »

- C'est d'accord, annonça Saga en raffermissant sa prise sur le corps du Bélier.

Et en se maudissant pour sa faiblesse, Saga se prépara à subir la plus torri… terrible nuit de sa vie. Résister à la tentation…

_Au même moment, dans le temple du Scorpion_

- Miloooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ????????

Masque de Mort, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, entra dans le temple du Scorpion.

- J'ai une nouvelle du tonnerre à t'annoncer !

Milo profita de la bonne humeur de son amant pour lui voler un baiser furtif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as refait la déco de ton temple j'espère ?

- Jamais… répondit Masque de Mort avec un sourire de démon.

Milo frissonna. Il n'aimait pas quand Masque de Mort reprenait son visage d'assassin. Le Cancer le sentit entre ses bras, et son étreinte se fit plus étroite.

- Tu trembles ? Je te fais peur ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu prends cet air-là… répliqua Milo en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Oui je sais… murmura Masque de Mort tandis que son sourire s'adoucissait.

Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux bleus de Milo, puis en respira le parfum, se laissant envoûter par l'odeur qui le fascinait tant… Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment, ainsi enlacés dans le silence, au milieu du temple. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour se sentir bien.

- Alors ? demanda Milo, sans bouger d'un iota.

- Eh bien, Saga va passer la nuit avec Mû.

- Noooooooooooon ?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

- Arrête !

- Héhé, à mon tour.

Milo eut un sourire, puis il se détacha de son amant en laissant sa main traîner quand même aux endroits stratégiques.

- Tu es sérieux, pour Saga ?

- Oui… enfin, il va passer la nuit chez Mû, mais pas dans son lit. En fait, c'est juste amical.

- Bah c'est déjà ça. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, ça gâcherait tout. Et, tu sais quelque chose, au niveau des cadeaux?

- Non... Saga essayera d'en savoir plus, je suppose, annonça Masque de Mort.

Milo hocha la tête, puis il changea de sujet et reprit:

- Mais tu sais, Mû est homosexuel. Il me l'a dit, alors que je cherchais des conseils pour te séduire…

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Bah en fait, je l'ai embrassé pour être sûr.

Masque de Mort l'observa avec étonnement et -Milo fut ravi de le voir- de la colère.

- Tu l'as embrassé ??

- Oui… Il embrasse bien… répliqua Milo, rêveur, en caressant du bout de l'index ses lèvres.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui… Mais serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

- Et comment !

Milo fut touché par l'aveu facile de son amant, et il clos la discussion par un fougueux baiser.

- Je l'ai embrassé juste pour savoir si j'étais vraiment homosexuel, tu sais, murmura Milo, les yeux fermés et toujours à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Masque de Mort.

- Bon ça va, alors je te pardonne.

- Pis je préfère les tiens. Il embrasse bien, très bien même, mais tu embrasses mieux.

- C'est normal, tu préfères le sauvage toi…

_Le lendemain matin, temple du Bélier_

Saga s'étira paresseusement dans le lit, aux draps agréablement tièdes. A côté, dans un autre lit, il pouvait ressentir le cosmos puissant du Bélier encore endormi… Saga sourit : l'idée qu'il ait dormi à côté de l'être aimé sans céder à la tentation lui procurait un sentiment de satisfaction intense… même s'il aurait bien évidemment préféré passer la nuit dans le lit de Mû…

Toute la soirée, il avait rassuré le Bélier par sa présence. Et à onze heures seize, c'était lui qui était allé chercher le cadeau. Une petite fiole, avec notée au feutre dessus l'inscription « philtre d'amour ». Saga avait grimacé, car la fiole semblait contenir… du sang… Il s'était abstenu de montrer ce cadeau à Mû, bien sûr.

Mais un hurlement l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Saga, le cœur battant la chamade, se redressa brusquement dans son lit, et il se précipita vers celui de Mû. L'Atlante s'était reculé contre le montant de son lit, et il se cachait le visage avec ses mains, paralysé. Saga vit avec horreur deux oiseaux, là où auparavant était allongé Mû. De couleurs vives et voyantes, ils étaient séparés l'un de l'autre, et avaient été égorgés.

Saga réprima un frisson, puis il saisit les coins du drap, y enveloppa les oiseaux et jeta le tout au loin dans un coin de la pièce d'un geste rageur.

- Mû ! Calme-toi, c'est moi ! C'est Saga !

Le Bélier était en état de choc. Saga pouvait le comprendre, voir deux oiseaux égorgés à son réveil était plutôt marquant… Saga s'approcha de Mû qui gémissait doucement, le visage toujours caché, puis il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le berça comme on berce un enfant apeuré.

- Doucement… arrête, je suis là, tu entends… C'est bon… murmura Saga dans les cheveux violets du Bélier, près de son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut !

- Je ne sais pas… Mais il est temps d'en parler à Sion, maintenant. On y va tout de suite, habille-toi.

_Un peu plus tard, salle du Grand Pope_

Sion, debout en faisant les cent pas, réfléchissait tout en regardant les objets devant lui. Chocolat moisi… Tenue élégante mais rongée aux mites… Fleurs grouillantes d'insectes… Deux oiseaux morts… Kama sutra… Philtre d'amour… Tout cela avait un lien, forcément. Mais lequel ? Sion soupira et releva la tête vers son apprenti. Lorsque lui et Saga étaient arrivés devant lui, Mû paraissait fatigué, las et apeuré, et à présent, au milieu des autres chevaliers d'or rassemblés, il s'était redressé, redevenant le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Sion eut une idée soudaine. Il se téléporta vers la bibliothèque puis revint dans la salle, avec un livre épais entre les mains. Sous les regards étonnés des autres chevaliers, Sion parcourut le livre avec calme, et ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il ferma le livre et annonça à haute voix.

- Le lien qui unit tous ces objets c'est l'amour. Les chocolats, le costume de soirée, le Kama sutra, les fleurs, le philtre… et même ces deux oiseaux. Se sont des Inséparables, des oiseaux de l'Afrique qui ne peuvent pas être séparés tellement ils s'aiment. Si on les éloigne l'un de l'autre, ils en meurent.

Mais cela ne changeait pas la question : que faire ? Mû ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme… Le fait qu'il ait reçu deux cadeaux en une nuit était explicable : c'était Saga qui avait découvert le premier cadeau, et la mystérieuse personne ne l'avait pas apprécié…


	9. Chapitre 9: Menace découverte

Réponses au reviews:

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: Héhé, oui peut-être... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture!

Fushicho: Non non, celui qui a envoyé les Inséparables ne l'a pas fait pour le départ de Mû... Tu le sauras dans peu de temps! Bonne lecture, et merci!

Alaiya: Merci beaucoup, j'essayerais de ne rien changer à la fic. J'espère que tu te feras au couple de Saga/Mû... Enfin, je dis ça, mais ce n'est pas sûr que Mû accepte l'amour de Saga. Merci encore pour ta review, cela m'a fait très plaisir, et bonne lecture!

Shina: J'adord laisser ce petit moment de suspens qui vous détestez tous et toutes! Héhé... Enfin, bonne lecture etmerci!

Clo: Ah, je me suis faite attendre, excuse-moi! Je suis désolée... Mais là, ça va aller plus vite! Merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Elana: Ah ça... Cela va se compliquer encore dans ce chapitre, je ne peux pas te dire mieux... Bonne lecture, et merci encore!

Excusez-moi pour ce retard exagéré, mais je reprends l'écriture de cette fic, à présent. C'est grâce non seulement à vos reviews, mais aussi à Enlanis, qui m'a envoyé un mail, me donnant une idée superbe pour la continuer. Donc, merci beaucoup, et encore désolée!

Chapitre 9: Menace découverte

_-_ On se réveille! Alors, bien dormi?

Masque de Mort entra d'un pas conquérant dans la chambre de Milo. Celui-ci, encore à moitié endormi, se redressa sur un coude et observa d'un œil éberlué le Cancer qui s'avançait, un plateau chargé du petit-déjeuner dans les mains.

_-_ Euh… oui oui… enfin, plutôt bien… et… et toi?

_-_ Oulà, le Scorpion au réveil, un spectacle à ne pas manquer, le taquina Masque de Mort en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_-_ Ben… tu me perturbes, aussi.

Masque de Mort l'observa d'un œil intéressé et Milo éclata de rire.

_-_ Non, moi dès le réveil ce genre d'envies ne me prend pas. Mais cela m'a étonné que toi, si peu matinal, tu viennes comme ça de bonne humeur, et avec le déjeuner, en plus…

Le Cancer ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire de manière mystérieuse… Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit avant de déposer le plateau sur les genoux de son amant. Lequel était stupéfait par son attitude… Lui d'habitude si bougon, même pendant la journée! Quelle transformation!

Le Scorpion allait se lancer dans une théorie analytique lorsqu'il perçut les appels désespérés des croissants qui mourraient d'envie de finir dans sa bouche. Décidant, dans sa grande bonté, de ne pas les faire plus attendre, Milo, les yeux brillants, avança une main mais Masque de Mort lui tapa les doigts, un sourire aux lèvres.

_- _D'abord, je dois te donner ton cadeau, murmura-t-il en fixant ses yeux sur son amant et en enleva doucement le plateau.

_-_ Euh… ah et quel cadeau? questionna Milo sur le même ton, se moquant éperdument de la réponse tant l'attitude soudaine de Masque de Mort le captivait.

Le chevalier ne répondit rien, laissant toujours le même sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. A présent rendu muet par le magnétisme irrésistible du Cancer, Milo distingua à peine le visage qui se rapprochait millimètre par millimètre du sien. Sans le toucher et ajoutant ainsi encore du charme à l'instant, Masque de Mort se pencha lentement dans le cou du Scorpion. Celui-ci frémit et ferma les yeux, savourant avec délice le souffle chaud, calme et régulier qui effleurait sa peau. Milo se sentit rapidement frustré de ne pas avoir davantage de contact, mais il se retint tant bien que mal de bouger.

Il sentait que c'était le jeu de Masque de Mort… lui n'était que la victime, même si pour le moment, c'était loin d'être désagréable. Peu à peu, le jeu devint une lutte farouche, soulignée de sensualité et de désir. Masque de Mort poussait la patience du Scorpion à son extrême limite, et ce dernier luttait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle… Lentement, le souffle chaud remonta, passa sous son oreille et retraça le contour de sa joue. Milo, les yeux fermés, ne réfléchissait plus.

Il se contentait de focaliser son attention sur le toucher, seul sens de son être qu'il appréciait pour le moment. Chaque parcelle de sa peau réclamait plus, était concentrée sur ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir à chaque instant. Bientôt, le souffle s'attarda sur sa bouche, le narguant, et Milo ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Il avait perdu.

Milo laissa ce souffle affolant s'insinuer dans sa bouche sans réagir, et crispa les mains sur le drap, frustré. Au moment où, excédé et pantelant, il allait s'avancer pour prendre possession de la bouche tentatrice, les lèvres rendues brûlantes par le désir se posèrent sur celles de Milo. Celui-ci eut un léger gémissement, son sens du toucher tellement aiguisé par l'attente que le plaisir du baiser était multiplié par trois.

Aussitôt, poussé par un sentiment de manque, Milo noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant et pressa impatiemment son corps contre celui du Cancer, intensifiant encore le baiser tant attendu. Masque de Mort eut un petit rire grave, avant de passer ses mains dans les cheveux bleus électriques, les repoussant doucement en arrière. Il s'installa délicatement à califourchon sur son amant, sans interrompre le baiser, puis au bout de quelques secondes de ce calme, il plaqua sauvagement une main sur l'entrejambe de Milo, avalant son cri de surprise. Il massa alors la grosseur, alternant violence et tendresse.

_-_ Arrête ça… haleta Milo, arrêtant le baiser et le fixant dans les yeux. Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Masque de Mort, une fois de plus, ne répondit rien, se contentant de plisser les yeux et accentuant son sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Milo renversa la tête en arrière en sentant la main se faire plus insistante, et Masque de Mort en profita pour le renverser en arrière sur le lit, redessinant, redécouvrant son visage du bout de l'index, le contemplant comme si c'était la première fois. Milo se sentit frémir sous ce regard inquisiteur, mais il le laissa faire.

_- _Au fait… Milo…

Le Scorpion apprécia la voix rauque de son amant, près de son oreille.

_-_ Moui… répondit Milo, incapable de plus de clarté.

_- _Bon anniversaire…

Un hurlement strident empêcha alors Milo de répondre. Tout dans ce cri traduisait l'horreur et la peur.

_-_ Mû? questionna Masque de Mort, se redressant brusquement.

_-_ Non pas cette fois, répondit Milo, soucieux. Là c'est Aphrodite.

_- _Montons voir!

_-_ Une minute, toi.

Milo attrapa son amant avant qu'il ne puisse descendre du lit, puis il se contenta de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras, lui transmettant amour et tendresse. Masque de Mort, stupéfait par ce sentiment qu'il sentait affluer vers lui, se laissa faire, la gorge nouée. Se pouvait-il… qu'il ressente vraiment autant d'amour… que ça…

_-_ Merci, mon chou, murmura Milo, amusé par la stupéfaction de son amant.

Le regard échangé alors devait resté gravé dans leur mémoire pour toujours. Les yeux liés à ceux de l'autre, plus rien n'existait, à part l'amour qui les faisaient briller. Masque de Mort sentit alors une chose plus que rare envahir ses yeux. Il se détourna précipitamment et se mit à courir vers la maison des Poissons, tandis que Milo, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le suivait plus calmement.

Finalement, les deux chevaliers reprirent leur sérieux et se hâtèrent de monter les marches qui menaient vers le temple des Poissons. Là, ils trouvèrent Aphrodite, appuyé contre une colonne de son temple, pâle et une main sur les yeux. Il tentait apparemment de reprendre ses esprits.

_-_ Eh, Aphro, ça va? questionna Masque de Mort, de nouveau bougon et maladroit.

_- _Aucun problème. Je vais bien. Je suis un chevalier d'or. Ce n'est pas ce genre de chose qui va me déranger.

_-_ Ah euh… d'accord…

Le Verseau et le Capricorne sortirent alors à leur tour du temple, les traits tirés. Shura resta auprès d'Aphrodite afin de lui parler et tenter de le rassurer, tandis que Camus, la mine encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire, rejoignait Milo et Masque de Mort. Il leur fit signe de le suivre, et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le temple des Poissons.

_-_ Regardez ça… murmura Camus, les yeux étincelants.

Les deux chevaliers observèrent gravement le tombeau miniature posé sur le sol, de la taille d'un bras. Par une sorte de vitre poussiéreuse, ils pouvaient voir deux statues représentant des amants morts, enlacés. Sur le côté était gravé:

«S'aimer soi-même brûle les ailes de l'amour.»

_- _Qui fait ça? demanda sombrement Milo, inutilement.

Je ne sais pas, mais il est temps que ces petites plaisanteries stupides cessent, affirma Camus avec une colère froide. Mû fait à présent une véritable collection de ce genre d'objets, et bien que puissant, il ne tardera pas à faire une crise. Et je crains le pire pour Aphrodite, ses nerfs sont encore moins résistants, il est sensible à ce genre de chose.

_-_ Oui… Il suffit de voir dans quel état cela l'a mis, affirma Masque de Mort.

Milo regarda d'un air étonné Camus qui semblait véritablement en colère. Décidément, cette situation perturbait tout le monde, il n'avait jamais vu Camus se mettre dans cet état. Une fois qu'Aphrodite fut à peu près remis sur pieds, Shura resta avec lui dans son temple, et Camus regagna le sien, soucieux. Mais alors que Masque de Mort et Milo passaient, il adressa un de ses rares sourires au Scorpion et lui annonça:

_-_ Au fait, bon anniversaire, Milo.

Le Scorpion lui adressa un sourire radieux, avant de se détourner et de continuer sa route avec Masque de Mort. Le Cancer suivait de loin son amant, toujours aussi sombre, habitude oblige, mais en réalité charmé par le silhouette qui courait sur les marches. Il se demandait comment avait-il pu accéder à un tel amour tous les deux…

Mais un nouveau hurlement se sortit rapidement de ses pensées. Cette fois, cela venait… du temple du Scorpion!

_-_ Mi... Milo!

Masque de Mort se mit à courir à une telle vitesse qu'il crut un instant avoir dépassé la vitesse de la lumière, poussé par les ailes de la peur. Il arriva en quelques secondes dans la chambre du temple, près de son amant qui poussait des gémissements affolés. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant désespérément, comme pour étouffer les sons qui lui broyaient le cœur.

_-_ C'est fini… Milo, je suis là, c'est fini…

_-_ Non! Re… regarde…

Masque de Mort jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit, et vit avec dégoût que sur le plateau du petit déjeuner étaient posées deux alliances de mariage, surmontées de petites têtes de mort. Eux aussi étaient visés.

_Plus tard, dans la salle du Grand Pope_

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les chevaliers d'or étaient de nouveau réunis dans la salle du Grand Pope, en face de Sion qui ne portait même plus son masque. Tous pouvaient voir qu'il était soucieux, et cela réconfortaient les chevaliers victimes de cadeaux maudits. Si Sion s'intéressait à leur cas, leur avenir n'était pas aussi sombre qu'ils le prévoyaient.

_-_ A présent, ce ne sont même plus uniquement les chevaliers d'or qui sont visés, mais tout le monde dans le Sanctuaire, les informa Dokho, prenant la parole de sa voix calme et posée, apaisante. Nous avons eu un concert de cris, ce matin, autant dans les habitats des apprentis, que ceux des chevaliers de bronze, d'argent et d'or.

_-_ Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… annonça doucement Shaka, tandis que les regards convergeaient vers lui.

_-_ Quoi donc, chevalier de la Vierge? questionna Aiolia.

_-_ C'est simple… Nous avons tous vu les cadeaux reçus. Ils nous ont dégoûté, écœuré… Mais pas effrayé. Je me trompe? poursuivit le Vierge.

_-_ Non, en effet, approuva Aldébaran, commençant à voir où le chevalier voulait en venir.

_-_ Or, Aphrodite, Mû, Milo et tous ceux du Sanctuaire ont été terrifiés à un point indescriptible. Les apprentis, passe encore, mais les chevaliers d'or… Nous avons vu pire lors de nos entraînements, ou de nos missions…

_-_ Nous n'exagérons rien, Shaka, annonça Aphrodite, les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, l'apaisa le chevalier de la Vierge. Vous seriez beaucoup trop nombreux à simuler la frayeur, et c'est trop expressif pour ça.

_-_ Tu veux dire… tenta Saga, que ces cadeaux… auraient une sorte de pouvoir?

_-_ Un pouvoir Divin, même, affirma Shaka. Seuls les Dieux pourraient avoir tant d'influence sur les chevaliers d'or.

A ce moment, un garde entra, soutenant un chevalier d'argent au traits livides qui se tenait le ventre en grimaçant.

_-_ Il vient de recevoir un cadeau, expliqua rapidement le garde en déposant par terre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a encore plus peur que les autres!

Mû se leva et s'approcha rapidement, examinant le chevalier au visage pâle. Celui-ci arrêta ses mouvements en lui prenant le poignet, et le Bélier le regarda avec un air d'interrogation. Puis, comme le chevalier d'argent le tirait faiblement vers lui, Mû se pencha et écouta se que l'homme disait. Il se releva et expliqua:

_-_ Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il fait une grosse crise de nerfs, ça va passer. En revanche… La raison pour laquelle il a autant peur, c'est qu'il croit avoir vu quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas sûr, il est trop faible pour que je puisse lire ses pensées.

_-_ Bien… Chevaliers, retirez-vous s'il vous plait, annonça Sion en se levant. Je pense avoir une idée, et j'aimerais vérifier ça. Je veux que tout ceux qui reçoivent des cadeaux aient toujours quelqu'un à leur côté. Dokho, tu veux bien rester?

_-_ Oui, mon vieil ami… accepta le chevalier de la Balance avec un sourire.

Les chevaliers quittèrent tous la salle, Shura restant encore avec Aphrodite. Milo restait bien évidemment avec Masque de Mort, même s'il semblait à peu près rétabli, tandis que Mû et Saga rejoignaient ensemble le premier temple.

_- _Alors, Sion, à quoi penses-tu? questionna Dokho lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

_-_ Eh bien… ce n'est qu'une hypothèse… soupira Sion, reposant son menton dans une main, accoudé à son trône. Mais tous les points se réunissent. Premièrement, les cadeaux ont tous pourpoint communl'amour. Deuxièmement, Shaka a raison en ce qui concerne cette puissance divine… Il suffit de se concentrer pour la ressentir, n'est-ce pas?

Dokho eut un sourire, et il lui répondit doucement:

_-_ Oui… Nous avons plus d'expérience que les gosses, c'est vrai que je peux ressentir une présence divine autour des objets…

Sion laisse échapper un rire en entendant l'appellation des chevaliers d'or, puis il reprit:

_-_ Troisièmement, l'inscription sur le tombeau de tout à l'heure… «S'aimer soi-même brûle les ailes de l'amour», tu ne trouves pas que cela ressemble fort à une allusion contre l'homosexualité?

_-_ Si… répondit Dokho, songeur. Mais on en n'est pas sûrs, cela pourrait être en rapport avec le narcissisme, par exemple.

_-_ Oui, je n'y avais pas pensé, admit Sion en soupirant. Cependant, j'ai réfléchi à autre chose qui confirmerait ce message… Aphrodite, ce n'est pas une nouveauté, est homosexuel. Milo, Masque de Mort, également. Mû… je crois que oui, aussi.

Dokho retint un rire en voyant l'expression embarrassée de son ami. Il devait avoir du mal à s'y faire, son propre apprenti… Mais le chevalier de la Balance le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne rejetterait pas Mû pour ça.

_- _Oui, c'est vrai, ta suggestion pour l'homosexualité se tient, approuva Dokho en souriant.

_-_ Quatrièmement, continua Sion en lui jetant un regard noir pour son sourire moqueur, tous les cadeaux se rapportent à l'amour entre hommes et femmes… Plus l'inscription, cela me laisse supposer que le Dieu qui a envoyé cela n'aime pas l'homosexualité.

_-_ Homophobe? Et tu as un idée quant à la personne qui aurait pu faire ça, alors? questionna Dokho.

_-_ Oui… je pense que c'est Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour.

Le chevalier de la Balance réfléchit un instant, silencieux, tandis que reposait sur lui le regard de Sion qui attendait sa réponse. Tout se tenait… le raisonnement de l'ex-Bélier était juste et clair, et cela n'étonnait pas Dokho. Mais un dernier détail le perturbait…

_-_ Mû nous a affirmé qu'il ne sentait aucune cosmo-énergie… murmura-t-il. Cela signifie que les cadeaux ne sont pas envoyés par un chevalier d'Aphrodite… S'il était dans le Sanctuaire, nous le saurions. Et Aphrodite ne peut pas déposer elle-même ses propres cadeaux, Athéna aurait senti sa présence.

_-_ Tu penses que celui qui dépose les cadeaux… commença Sion.

_-_ … serait un traître du Sanctuaire, acheva paisiblement Dokho. Et assez puissant pour dissimuler son cosmos.

Sion soupira et se leva. Il s'approcha doucement du corps convulsé du chevalier d'argent et lui posa une main sur le front.

_-_ Mû ne peut pas le faire sans le tuer, mais moi je sais doser suffisament ma puissance pour cela, expliqua avec un sourire à Dokho qui le regardait d'un air étonné.

_-_ Crâneur, va… murmura ce dernier.

_-_ Réaliste, mon cher Dokho.

Dokho eut un sourire, mais celui-ci se figea en voyant le visage de Sion devenir pâle. Il retira vivement sa main du front du chevalier.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

_-_ Ce n'est pas possible... murmura Sion d'un ton désespéré.

_Temple du Bélier, au même moment_

Mû soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Il commençait à avoir une sérieuse migraine… Tant que ces cadeaux continueraient à affluer, cela ne cessera pas. Il se sentait au bord de la crise, lui aussi, et la méditation n'y faisait rien.

_-_ Je te fais un thé? cria Saga, de la cuisine.

_-_ Euh… oui, je veux bien, accepta Mû en souriant.

Il était gentil, et patient, ce chevalier des Gémeaux… Jamais il l'aurait cru ça de lui. Jusqu'à présent, Saga avait été tellement froid. Mû se redressa légèrement, perplexe et frappé par une question soudaine: mais qu'est-ce qui poussait Saga à faire ça? La pitié?

Mû se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il vit Saga se démener pour défaire les sachets. Le Bélier sourit et s'approcha doucement à ses côtés, puis il posa ses mains sur celles du chevalier des Gémeaux et défit une petite attache.

_-_ Eh oui, les thés tibétains ne sont pas les plus simples manipuler! annonça-t-il en riant.

Mais il s'interrompit soudainement en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Saga. Une lueur qu'il lui semblait connaître vaguement… Le Bélier fut stupéfait de reconnaître le désir. Il s'immobilisa, interdit, ne sachant que penser, tandis que Saga s'approchait lentement silencieux. Sa main se tendit doucement vers le visage du Bélier, pétrifié, et effleura sa joue.

_-_ Sa… Saga? interrogea Mû, les yeux agrandis.

Mais la main se contenta de l'effleurer, avant de continuer sa route et d'ouvrir une étagère derrière lui. Saga ramena la boîte de sucre, et adressa un léger sourire à Mû.

_-_ C'est meilleur avec du sucre! Allez viens.

Mû le regarda s'éloigner, le plateau dans les mains, et sourit de sa propre méprise. Décidément, toute cette affaire le mettait sur les nerfs. Et pourtant, la manœuvre n'avait pas été véritablement désagréable, pas plus qu'agréable non plus… Seulement surprenante. Mû hocha les épaules et mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et du physique affolant de son compagnon.

Le Bélier eut un soupir, puis il rejoignit le chevaliers des Gémeaux dans le salon. Avec tout cela, il avait complètement oublié de lui demander pourquoi il l'aidait...

A suivre.


	10. Chapitre 10: Amour, quand tu nous tiens

Réponses aux reviews: 

Mu - Chevalier d'or du Bélier:lol, bah en fait, j'ai passé sur l'anniversaire de Milo. Ce n'était pas très important pour l'histoire, je pense. Tempête de neige en Grèce... Galère, pour monter les marches avec le verglas... Enfin, merci et bonne lecture!

Vivi: ah, j'adore vous taper sur les nerfs... Et ça continue! Enfin bon, je te conseille vivement de lire ce chapitre (pliz), peut-être que cela te réconfortera... Peut-être... allez, bonne lecture et merci!

Shina The Black Angel: Bon, j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible! Je ne dis rien, pour Mû et Saga... Lis donc le chapitre! Merci beaucoup et A plus tard!

Fushicho: Oui, tout va s'éclairer, normalement... Enfin, si tu as des questions ou des remarques, n'hésite pas! Bonne lecture et merci!

Elana: Je sais pas... Ca dépend de mon humeur... Enfin, tout va s'éclairer dans ce chapitre! Faudra taper sur les doigts à Aphrodite... Bonne lecture et merci!

Mi chan: Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise! J'espère que tu me diras si tu avais bien trouvé ce fameux traître, il va être dévoilé dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture et merci!

Alaiya: Ah, pour l'écriture des chapitres, j'utilise cette méthode: j'écris tour à tour, un chapitre d'Aries, puis du Scpetre d'Athéna, puis de cette fic-là... Mais c'est vrai que j'avais un peu abandonné l'idée! En tout cas, merci de ta review, désolée, et bonne lecture!

Dragonna: Arrête, je fais une over-dose du CamusxMilo... Enfin, il n'y a strictement rien entre Dokho et Sion, se sont juste de bons amis. Mais j'avoue que ça peut parfois prêter à confusion. Bonne lecture et à plus tard!

Chapitre 10: Amour, quand tu nous tiens...

_Temple du Bélier, matin_

Saga soupira et regarda le soleil qui se levait. Encore une nuit passée avec difficulté. A entendre le souffle régulier du chevalier à côté de lui, dans un autre lit que le sien. A entendre ses moindres mouvements. A écouter même attentivement lorsque sa peau frottait contre le drap, ce son affolant qui lui donnait l'envie de remplacer le tissu… d'envelopper Mû, lui aussi, de le frôler.

Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux sentit sa gorge se nouer. Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines que cette situation durait, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une attitude irréprochable. La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie d'actions… osées avec le Bélier, signe qu'il n'aurait alors fait que désirer son corps. Saga sentait au contraire qu'il voulait surtout le tenir dans ses bras, et détacher ses cheveux.

Oui. C'était idiot, mais il adorait lorsque les longs cheveux mauves étaient libérés. Mû en revanche semblait ne pas trop aimer ça, dommage. Saga se souvint avec ravissement de la fois où il avait obtenu du Bélier qu'il se détache les cheveux. Il avait même pu le faire lui-même. La douceur qui avait envahi ses mains l'avait comblé d'aise.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux savait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que Mû soit avec lui, mais plus comme un ami. Il voulait pouvoir se permettre sans crainte d'être trahi de toucher celui qu'il aimait tant, de le tenir dans ses bras. Saga releva soudainement la tête.

_Ca va faire plusieurs semaines_, songea-t-il, _que je réagis comme une jeune fille._ _J'ai celui que j'aime juste à mes côtés, et je n'ose pas m'en approcher._

Saga se moqua de lui-même, appuyé sur une colonne, laissant le vent caresser son visage et rejeter en arrière ses cheveux. Bon. Il devait agir, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Plus tard, il n'oserait plus.

_-_ Saga, bien dormi ?

Le chevalier sourit en fermant les yeux. Il avait senti la cosmo-énergie si puissante s'approcher, et l'avait laissé venir, comme d'habitude. Il se retourna doucement, ses mouvements volontairement lents et calculés.

_-_ Comme un charme, répondit-il en fixant calmement le Bélier. Et toi, Mû ?

Il vit avec amusement le chevalier du Bélier le regarder, un peu étonné par son attitude. C'était étrange comme la vie privée d'un chevalier était totalement différente de celle où l'on voyait ses combats. Lorsque Saga ne connaissait Mû qu'en tant que chevalier d'or, il se le représentait comme puissant, sage et serein.

Maintenant, le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était… désirable. Ou provoquant, au choix. Il faut dire que la tenue était suggestive. Mû avait pour insoutenable habitude de dormir habillé simplement d'une chemise ample et longue, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Mais il était de toute manière très discret, et en général, Saga n'avait que le temps de le voir disparaître dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne se change.

Là, le Bélier se frottait vigoureusement la tête, ses cheveux trempés retombant en mèches sur ses épaules.

_-_ J'ai terminé avec la salle de bain, reprit Mû, se ressaisissant. Tu peux y aller.

_-_ Oui, merci. Mais avant, il faut que je te parle, Mû, déclara Saga fermement.

Incroyable comme dans les situations les plus périlleuses, il parvenait à garder son sang-froid… Il s'étonnait lui-même. Mû cessa un instant de se sécher les cheveux, enlevant la serviette, et fixa sur lui ses yeux mauves.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Saga le regarda un instant. Ah, Mû, si tu savais ce que je veux te dire, tu ne serais pas aussi calme… Le chevalier soupira et s'assit sur le canapé, faisant signe à Mû de faire de même. Le Bélier obéit en silence, intrigué, et Saga se força à ne baisser les yeux vers… enfin, il se força à ne pas baisser les yeux. Pourtant, les jambes fines, pâles et musclées étaient… bon ! On y va!

_-_ Ecoute, Mû… Je… commença Saga.

Pas moyen de continuer ! Evidemment, une jambe repliée, l'autre étendue, le chevalier du Bélier n'incitait pas à la concentration. Enfin, si, mais pas la bonne, quoi. Changement de programme.

_-_ Saga ? questionna Mû avec douceur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Si tu t'ennuies ici, tu peux retourner dans ton temple, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais.

_-_ NON ! Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit précipitamment Saga.

_-_ Euh… d'accord… mais…

_-_ Bon, Mû, tu veux bien te retourner, ce sera plus facile pour moi. S'il te plait, ne pose pas de questions. Je vais te démêler les cheveux, tiens.

_-_ … comme tu voudras.

Le chevalier du Bélier adressa un petit sourire amical à Saga avant de lui tendre la brosse, puis il se leva et se rassit en tournant le dos à son compagnon. Le chevalier des Gémeaux se décontracta. Les yeux violets hypnotisantsn'étaient plus là, ainsi que les cuisses tentatrices, cela l'aidait. Mais maintenant… le regard de Saga glissa le long du dos du Bélier. Le tissu était rendu humide par l'eau de ses cheveux, plaqué contre ses reins. Il était décidément plus que temps de se déclarer, il n'aurait pas pu attendre plus longtemps.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux commença à faire glisser la brosse dans les longs cheveux de Mû,faufilant les doigts entre les mèches démêlées.

_-_ Mû, je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien n'était… chaque jour, c'est plus dur… souffla-t-il en se penchant à l'oreille du Bélier.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que…

_-_ Attends, laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit Saga. Je… je sais que tu ne t'y attends pas… et en plus, j'ai peur de te décevoir. Toi qui pensais que tu avais à faire à un ami. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer, mais il faut que je te le dise. Tant pis si je perds ton amitié.

Mû restait silencieux, et tandis qu'il parlait, Saga sentait le corps du chevalier qui se crispait. Il soupira et s'éloigna de son oreille. Inutile de le brusquer. Mais sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, ses mains glissèrent soudainement sur le dos ferme du Bélier. Il le sentit aussitôt se tendre sous ses doigts, mais Saga ne s'arrêta pas.

S'il devait ne plus voir Mû, autant qu'il en garde un bon souvenir. Oh, il ne tenterait jamais de le faire s'il ne le voulait pas, bien sûr. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Mais… il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… et ses mains glissaient de plus en plus bas, et Mû restait immobile et silencieux, interdit. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent ses fesses, le Bélier se retourna brusquement, le rouge aux joues, et fusilla Saga du regard.

_-_ A quoi joues-tu, Saga ? Tu te moques de moi ?

_-_ Non…

Le chevalier des Gémeaux considéra le regard qui le transperçait, et eut un sourire soudain, amusé. Il se pencha en avant, doucement, pour laisser au chevalier du Bélier l'occasion de s'échapper s'il le voulait. Mais il ne bougea pas. Saga accentua son sourire et s'approcha alors plus rapidement, joignant leurs lèvres en un baiser chaste.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux, ne pouvant croire ce qui lui arrivait, prit le loisir d'emprisonner la taille de Mû entre ses bras, remontant ensuite une main pour l'appuyer sur sa nuque. Les mèches humides s'enroulèrent autour de ses doigts, et Saga chercha, sous le charme de l'instant, à approfondir le baiser. Les lèvres de Mû lui semblaient affolantes et provocantes, il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait s'y habituer… qu'il y aurait toujours à découvrir.

Mais lorsqu'il voulu approfondir, Mû se recula soudainement, se dégagea du baiser mais pas de l'étreinte du chevalier.

_-_ A quoi joues-tu, Saga ? répéta-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Je ne…

_- _Arrête, Mû, ça ne marche pas avec moi, murmura Saga, franchement amusé. J'ai senti ton cosmos. Et devine de quoi il est empli ?

Le Bélier le regarda d'un air de défi, et il posa ses mains sur les brasde Saga qui l'emprisonnaient, refermant peu à peu leurs prises. Saga n'eut pas la moindre grimace, tandis que la violente étreinte semblait peu à peu vouloir briser ses avant-bras.

_-_ De désir, répondit doucement Saga à sa propre question, sans quitter Mû des yeux. Mais pourquoi y résistes-tu ?

Mû serra les dents, ses yeux étincelèrent, mais il ne répondit rien et l'étau de ses mains se resserra encore.

_-_ Ne me repousse pas, Mû, murmura Saga. Ne me repousse pas… j'ai mis tellement de temps à prendre mon courage pour te parler… Comment je vais faire si tu me repousses ?

_-_ Tu te remettras de ta honte, Saga, déclara froidement Mû.

_-_ Mais je m'en fous de ça. Comment je vais faire pour t'oublier, toi ? Et… et qui te protégera ? De ce fou, de ses cadeaux ? Qui te protégera, Mû ? Tu auras autant confiance en Aldébaran, en Aiolia ?

_Et comment je ferais, sans toi ?_

Mû ne répondit rien, de nouveau. Mais cette fois, l'éclat de ses yeux s'adoucit. Saga en resta stupéfait. Cette métamorphose était l'un des plus beaux évènements qui lui soient donné de voir… Sa Déesse revenant à la vie… Les chutes du Niagara, qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié… Et Mû, le visage furieux et sauvage, qui redevenait celui qu'il aimait, Mû doux et calme. Mais le Bélier semblait encore rebuté.

Il ne parla pas, ne desserra pas les lèvres, et son étau puissant ne faiblit pas. Pas plus qu'il n'augmenta. Le chevalier des Gémeaux avait l'impression de toucher à un fruit défendu.

_- _Mû, réponds-moi… exigea Saga. Allez, dis-le moi, dis-moi la vérité. S'il te plait.

Le Bélier le regarda un instant, comme pris de doute, puis il sourit doucement. Derrière Saga, le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps. Devant ses yeux, il venait à peine d'illuminer sa journée.

_-_ Non… je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi, répondit doucement Mû, toujours ce même sourire sur les lèvres.

Avant même que Saga n'ait pu répliquer quoi que se soit, Mû lâcha ses avant-bras et noua ses bras autour du cou du chevalier. Puis il l'attira résolument à lui, un sourire presque narquois sur les lèvres, et il l'embrassa à son tour, doucement. Saga, trop heureux pour s'en étonner pour le moment, profita pleinement de l'instant. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voulut encore une fois pénétrer la bouche de sa langue, Mû se recula de nouveau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Pas moqueur. Tendre.

_-_ Mais… commença Saga, le regardant, étonné.

_-_ Ne précipite pas les choses, l'avertit tranquillement le Bélier. Ca va trop vite, pour moi.

_-_ Je te donnerais tout le temps qu'il te faudra, mon Bélier, murmura Saga, soudainement soulagé. Mais au début, pourquoi m'avoir repoussé ?

Mû le regarda un instant, le regard un peu triste, et il se contenta de lisser derrière l'oreille de Saga une de ses mèches bleues.

_-_ Réponds-moi, exigea Saga en attrapant la main.

_-_ Parce que… je pensais que tu ne faisais ça que pour le sexe, répondit franchement Mû, rougissant légèrement.

Saga observa l'homme de sa vie, dans ses bras, le cœur très léger étrangement. Voilà tout ce qu'il espérait depuis des semaines, des mois, des années.

_-_ Saga ? Tu es là ?

Le chevalier des Gémeaux sursauta brusquement, et Mû se dégagea précipitamment de ses bras. Apparemment, il n'était pas prêt pour avouer cette relation à tout le monde. Le Bélier le regarda d'un air hésitant, comme craignant de l'avoir blessé, et Saga y répondit par un large sourire. Et celapoussa le Bélier à déposer un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres tentatrices juste avant que Dokho n'entre dans la pièce.

L'air grave de son visage et son armure, qu'habituellement il ne portait pas, fit redescendre les deux amoureux sur Terre.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dokho ? questionna Mû en le regardant d'un air surpris.

_-_ Saga, tu dois me suivre, répondit calmement la Balance, en fixant son regard sage sur le chevalier des Gémeaux.

_-_ Pourquoi donc ? demanda à son tour Saga, inquiet.

_-_ Le Grand Pope te demande. C'est grave.

Saga se leva résolument et s'avança vers Dokho. Mû se leva à son tour, et le chevalier de la Balance eut un sourire amusé en le voyant vouloir les suivre également.

_-_ Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller, avant ça, mon petit Mû. Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Mû fit un sourire gêné en se rendant compte de la tenue dans laquelle il était, et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

_-_ Désolé, Vieux Maître, s'excusa-t-il.

_-_ Oh, ce n'est pas grave, rit le chevalier de la Balance. Ton maître avait tendance, lui aussi, à oublier ce genre de chose. Ou alors à se rendre à la salle de Grand Pope en chaussons. Il l'a fait tellement de fois que le Grand Pope a fini par penser qu'il le faisait exprès pour se moquer de lui.

Mû eut un grand sourire à cette annonce, ravi de connaître une telle chose sur son maître. Dokho lui adressa un clin d'œil presque paternel, avant de commencer à s'éloigner. L'ambiance bonne enfant se dissipa dès que Saga entra dans son champs de vision. Mû se rendit soudainement compte de la situation, sa tenue,du chevalier en face de lui…

_-_ Je voulais juste te dire, murmura Saga près du visage de Mû, que tu pourrais très bien rester comme ça toute la journée, avec moi. Enfin, pas très longtemps en fait.

_- _Saga !

_- _Tu as encore du mal à t'y faire, sourit Saga en traçant d'un doigt le contour de la joue de Mû. Rejoins-nous au plus vite.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux attrapa doucement le visage du Bélier entre ses mains, et il déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, sans chercher davantage, avant de s'éloigner.

_La Salledu Grand Pope_

Sion faisait les cent pas, devant son trône. Il lui arrivait rarement de faire ce genre de choses, mais aujourd'hui, il était vraiment soucieux. Dans un instant, Dokho et Saga arriveraient dans la salle. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

Le Grand Pope soupira, et se rassit sur son trône. Et dire qu'il pensait en avoir fini avec toutes ces guerres… Et pourtant, il semblerait qu'une nouvelle se prépare, encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, la situation allait être rude.

_-_ Sion ? Voilà Saga, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, comme tu l'as demandé.

_-_ Bonjour Grand Pope. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Sion sortit de ses pensées en voyant Saga, un genou à terre devant lui. Ca allait être dur. Le Grand Pope se leva et resta un instant silencieux, comme cherchant ses paroles. Il tourna imperceptiblement son regard vers Dokho, lequel se tenait appuyé contre un mur, un peu plus loin. Le regard chocolat et calme de son ami le rassura, et le chevalier lui adressa un léger sourire en guise d'encouragement.

_-_ Saga… annonça Sion en avançant devant le chevalier d'or. Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose, ces derniers temps ?

Le chevalier des Gémeaux pâlit légèrement. Comment avait-il découvert sa relation sinouvelle avec Mû ? Il lui en voulait certainement… Son regardsemblait fatigué, et déçu, aussi. Saga ne psenait que se serait aussi dur de convaincre le pseudo père du Bélier.

_-_ Je suis désolé, Grand Pope. Je ne peux rien y faire, s'excusa-t-il.

_-_ Si, Saga. Tu dois résister. Ne te laisse pas faire. Combats-le !

_-_ Personne ne peut résister à Mû, Grand Pope.

_-_ Pa… pardon ?

Saga releva la tête avec surprise : il n'était pas au courant ? Mais alors que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi l'avoir convoqué ? Aie... Il s'était trahi tout seul, là...

_-_ Je…

_-_ Attends, Saga, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Mû ? demanda Sion d'une voix grondante, les yeux étincelants soudainement de colère.

A ce moment, Saga sentit son coeur et son esprit s'éclairer d'une soudaine certitude. Il tiendrait tête à Sion, car il aimait Mû. Il pouvait tenir têteà tout le monde, pour ça, son propre Maître, Sion, Athéna ou Zeus lui-même. Qu'importe la colère du Grand Pope. Le chevalier des Gémeaux se releva, face à face avec Sion, et répondit d'un ton calme et respectueux :

_-_ J'aime votre disciple, Grand Pope. Et, sauf votre respect, que vous soyez contre ou non ne changera rien. Il m'aime aussi !

Sion sentit la colère monter en lui, et il avança de quelques pas Comment avait-il osé? Avec Mû? Mais il se sentit bientôt retenu par deux bras puissants, posés doucement sur ses épaules. Dokho, en face de lui, lui fit doucement non de la tête, son regard le mettant en garde. Aucune parole n'était utile, Sion resta immobile quelques secondes avant de baisser le regard et de se calmer. Il fit signe au chevalier de la Balance qui s'éloigna alors sans inquiétude.

_-_ Bon… Saga, je ne t'ai pas convoqué pour te parler de ça, déclara-t-il fermement.

Mais son regard disait clairement que ce n'était que partie remise… Dokho retint un sourire amusé. Décidément, Sion avait beau dire, il était toujours trop protecteur envers son disciple.

_-_ Te souviens-tu de ce chevalier, qui prétendait avoir vu quelqu'un, lorsque cette personne a déposé le 'cadeau' dans sa chambre ? demanda Sion en se rasseyant.

_-_ Oui, affirma Saga, soulagé en sentant la colère du Grand Pope retomber.

_-_ Eh bien, c'était toi, déclara Sion, décidant de ne pas tourner autour du pot inutilement.

_-_Pardon?

_-_ Tu as bien entendu.

_-_ C'est ridicule, je ne quitte pas la chambre de Mû, le soir ! Enfin… hum…

Les poings de Sion se crispèrent un instant sur ses accoudoirs, juste avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

_-_ Bon, évitons de parler de ça, tu veux ? C'est ta silhouette et ton visagequ'il a vu, j'ai fouillé dans son esprit et je t'ai reconnu clairement. Mais, après t'avoir bien examiné… c'était Arlèsen réalité, pas toi. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton mauvais côté s'était éveillé, Saga.

_- _Je ne le savais pas ! se récria le chevalier des Gémeaux, abasourdi.

C'était impossible ! Depuis la dernière guerre, il n'avait ressenti aucune présence, et encore moins celle qui l'avait hanté pendant temps d'années ! Comment aurait-il pu reprendre le contrôle sans qu'il le sache !

Sion ne répondit rien, mais il sonda doucement le cosmos de Saga. L'accent de vérité du chevalier lui en disait de toute manière long…

_-_ Je te crois, Saga, répondit Sion d'un ton apaisant. Ecoute. Voici ce que nous pensons, Dokho et moi. C'est Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour, qui envoie tout ces cadeaux. Ceux qui sont visés sont homosexuels, Aphrodite, Milo, Masque de Mort, toi… Mû… et tous les autres. Nous pensons qu'elle t'utilise, toi, pour déposer ses cadeaux. Ne m'interromps pas, laisse-moi finir. Cependant, tu es impossible à maîtriser, du moins, difficilement, pour un Dieu. En revanche, Arlès qui est en toi est beaucoup plus aisé.

Sion réfléchit un instant et poursuivit :

_-_ De plus, c'est une bonne opportunité… La raison pour laquelle presque personne ne s'était rendu compte que tu avais pris ma place, au Sanctuaire, c'était parce que Arlès a besoin de ton cosmos pour lancer des attaques. Lorsqu'il n'attaque pas, il n'a pas de cosmos. Donc, personne ne peut le détecter.

Saga se mordit les lèvres. Tout s'emboîtait. Impossible, il… il l'aurait senti ! Qu'allaient penser les autres chevaliers d'or… Qu'allait penser Mû ?

_Arène, un peu plus tard_

_-_ Masque de Mort !

Le Cancer arrêta de frapper dans le sac de sable. Milo, lui, s'arrêta de marcher, la bouche ouverte. Il contemplait son amant. Torse nu, le corps rendu brillant par la sueur, il haletait doucement, le regard toujours concentré, les muscles bandés et les cheveux en bataille, comme toujours. Milo se ressaisit et un immense sourire vint éclairer son visage.

Il se mit à courir, s'accrocha férocement cou du Cancer et l'embrassa passionnément. D'ailleurs, il fut indécrochable pendant plusieurs secondes. Masque de Mort finit par le reculer, le tenant à bout de bras, et lui dit d'un air ronchon :

_-_ Ecoute, Milo, pas que se soit désagréable, mais là je ne suis pas très propre, et puis c'est pas bien de faire ça au milieu de l'arène, c'est pas correct, quoi et euh…

Milo se passa doucement la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, lança un regard amusé et un peu provoquant au Cancer. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, comme désespéré, et il attira à lui son amant pour lui rendre son baiser. Une fois séparés, les deux chevaliers d'or se dirigèrent vers le temple du Cancer.

_-_ Tu avais raison.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ Tu pues, c'est infect ! ria Milo en donnant une bourrade à son amant. Une douche s'impose !

_-_ Oh ça va !

_-_ Allez, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. C'est grave.

Masque de Mort redevint brusquement sérieux en voyant le visage renfermé de Milo.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_ C'est Saga. Son mauvais côté est revenu.

_-_ Quoi ? Arlès ?

_-_ Oui. Mais contre sa volonté. Sion nous a tout expliqué…

Milo entreprit de raconter la situation à Masque de Mort, n'omettant aucun détail.

_-_ Ils l'ont enfermé ? répéta Masque de Mort en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Saga est assez puissant pour se libérer.

_-_ Non, pas cette fois… Il a été enfermé dans une prison réalisée spécialement pour résister aux chevaliers d'or les plus puissants.

_-_ Mais Aphrodite… elle va essayer de contrôler quelqu'un d'autre !

_-_ Je sais… soupira Milo. Et Sion le sait aussi. Il est allé parler à Athéna. Ils n'ont que jusqu'à la nuit, et tout recommencera... Il faut faire vite.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, ces cadeaux…

_-_ ... sont terrifiants, acheva Milo en frissonnant. Tu te souviens des réactions des chevaliers d'or en les voyant ? Eh bien, les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, et les apprentis, tous ont trois fois plus peur que nous. C'est une emprise divine, on ne peut pas faire autrement.

_-_ Et ... ?

_-_ Et trois apprentis sont déjà morts. Crises cardiaques.

Masque de Mort resta silencieux, tandis qu'ils entraient dans le temple du Cancer. Il ne pensait la situation aussi grave. Peu à peu, cela atteindrait tous les homosexuels du Sanctuaire, à cause de cette maudite Déesse de merde ! Tous ça parce qu'elle ne les supportaient pas!

De rage, Masque de Mort donna un violent coup de poing dans un mur, agrémenté d'une poussée de cosmos. Le tremblement fit tomber d'une étagère une petite horloge en verre, où un scorpion et un crabe entremêlaient leurs pinces. Milo observa d'un air fâché les débris de verre au sol, tout ce qui restait de l'horloge brisée.

_-_ Arrête de te comporter aussi impulsivement ! s'écria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je te l'avais offerte pour la saint Valentin !

_-_ Oh, ne commence pas, c'est pas le moment ! répliqua Masque de Mort, de mauvaise humeur.

_-_ Avec toi, ce n'est jamais le moment ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'en as rien à faire, des gestes que je fais pour toi, elle t'était égale, cette horloge ?

_-_ Putain, Milo, ne me cherche pas ! gronda Masque de Mort, serrant les dents, sentant la fureur qui montait en lui.

_-_ Eh bien si, je vais te chercher, s'entêta Milo, à présent énervé lui aussi. Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, c'est la moindre des choses ! Je ne supporte pas quand tu te comportes comme ça !

_-_ Toi, tu te comportes bien peut-être ! cracha Masque de Mort en se retournant brusquement vers Milo. Tu me donnes l'impression d'être une petite femme jalouse et possessive !

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça, j'aimerais juste que tu changes quelques manies !

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie de changer ! Merde, Milo ! Tu me fais chier maintenant !

_-_ Eh ben tu vas changer, siffla le Scorpion en plissant les yeux. Si tu veux que toi et moi, ça dure, tu vas changer. Tu vas m'écouter.

Masque de Mort sentit alors en lui renaître l'âme du meurtrier qui s'était enfuie, chassée par l'amour de Milo. La colère l'avait fait ressurgir. Elle courait à présent dans son sang, dans ses veines, haineuse et triomphante. Oui, les choses allaient changer. Le regard de Masque de Mort se durci, devint moqueur et coupant, plein de rage. Ses poings se crispèrent, ses lèvresse tendirent dans un sourire presque cruel. Il s'approcha lentement de Milo, son cosmos s'élevant peu à peu.

Les deux chevaliers d'or faisaient leur retour. Milo ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard ferme et brillant d'indignation. Il avait redressé la tête, et se tenait droit et fier, comme lorsqu'il interdisait l'accès à son temple. Masque de Mort s'avançait doucement, menaçant, son allure et son attitude redevenues les mêmes que celles où il était un meurtrier au service du Grand Pope. Il attrapa entre deux doigts une des longues mèches bleues de Milo, et la porta à ses lèvres.

_-_ Qui te dit que je veux bien changer, pour toi ? Tu ne me connais pas encore tout à fait, Milo. Ne cherche pas à me contrôler… Je ne le supporte pas.

_-_ Vraiment ? répliqua froidement le Scorpion, sans esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement.

_-_ Vraiment, appuya Masque de Mort en souriant méchamment. Tous ceux qui ont essayé avant toi y ont laissé la vie…

_-_ Alors… tu veux que ça s'arrête, toi et moi ?

La question était simple, sans un seul frisson d'émotion. Masque de Mort éclata d'un rire moqueur.

_-_ C'était pas vraiment sérieux, nous deux, tu le sais.

_-_ Alors pourquoi être resté avec moi tout ce temps ?

_-_ Mais… qui sait… pour ça peut-être…

Masque de Mort, se disant, s'empara avec violence des lèvres de son amant. Il força rapidement le passage avec sa langue, fouillant la bouche du Scorpion sans aucune tendresse, empêchant Milo de se dégager en lui maintenant les poignets. Il les serraient tellement fort que le sang commença à couler. Milo, furieux, mordit la langue du Cancer, lequel se recula avec un sourire narquois.

_-_ Tu comprends pourquoi, maintenant ?

_-_ Oh oui… Scarlet Niddle !

Masque de Mort fut projeté contre une colonne de sa demeure, une piqûre lui brûlant le ventre. Milo s'accroupit en face de lui et attendit patiemment, sans le toucher, qu'il relève la tête pour le voir.

_-_ Ne m'approche plus.

Les mots étaient coupants, froids et durs. Milo se releva, tourna les talons et quitta le temple à grands pas. La silhouette dans la maison du Cancer resta parfaitement immobile, telle une statue, tel un hommeà l'âmefigée. Le cosmos s'éteignit doucement, et un seul nom résonna alors entre les colonnes du temple. Un seul.

Milo rejoignit son temple à grand pas, ignorant les regards curieux ou inquiets qu'il croisait. Il se barricada dans sa chambre et enfonça aussitôt son poing dans le mur. Une fois la poussière dispersée, le Scorpion, haletant, fixa sans vraiment réaliser sa main, ensanglantée par la rude poigne du Cancer. Il dégagea son poing, se retourna et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Amour, quand tu nous tiens.

A suivre...


	11. Cjapitre 11: Sahara

Réponse aux reviews

Mu - chevalier d'or du Belier: Moi sadique? Jamais! Enfin, désolée pour le retard, et bonne lecture!

Vivi: je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas! Merci beaucoup!

Elana: Non non... Aphrodite n'a rien à voir entre Masque de Mort et Milo. Parfois, les humains n'ont même plus desoin des Dieux pour compliquer les choses! Enfin, ceci dit, comme ce chapitre change un peu de style, j'espère qu'il te plaira et bonne lecture!

Clo-812: Eh non! Ce n'est pas Aphrodite... Je réfléchis actuellement pour savoir si je vais remettre Milo et Masque de Mort ensemble... héhé! Bonne lecture et merci!

Fushicho: lol! Désolée pour le retard... problème d'ordi, comme toujours! Merci et bonne lecture!

Shina The Black Angel: Bah... j'ai coupé ce chapitre-là à un moment encore plus sadique, tu le verras... pas le fouet! Bon, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

Enlanis: Ah, panne d'inspiration en fait... Enfin, ce chapitre a été un peu long à venir, mais j'espère que tu continues la lecture... Merci et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11: Sahara

Milo serra les dents. Voilà ce qu'il récoltait, cet imbécile de Cancer, à force de s'énerver inutilement ! Masque de Mort s'était amusé à terroriser un apprenti et celui, déstabilisé, avait raté son entraînement en manquant de peu de se faire tuer. Mais ce n'était pas le seul incident... Le chevalier du Cancer avait également provoqué une bagarre avec un chevalier d'argent, et avait failli le mettre dans un état critique, puis il avait complètement détruit l'arène qu'ondevait à présent reconstruire...

Pour la peine, le Grand Pope avait décidé de l'envoyer en mission dans un autre pays, pour le calmer un peu. Le voilà parti pour deux mois, à présent... Milo grogna, il était d'humeur massacrante en ce moment. Sa dispute avec Masque de Mort était sérieuse, cette fois. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pendant une semaine. Une semaine passée seul. Mais ce qui faisait enrager le plus Milo, c'était de penser qu'il était sûrement le seul des deux dans cet état.

Quel idiot il faisait... Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y tenait, au Cancer. Pendant tout ce temps où il avait été séparé de son amant, Milo n'avait pas cessé d'y penser, de diverses manières. Tantôt il se revoyait dans ses bras, puis il revoyait la scène de dispute et se disait que s'il avait dit ou fait ça, ç'aurait été moins pire... Puis après tout, Masque de Mort n'avait qu'à bien se conduire, c'était la moindre des politesses!

En bref, voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus le goût pour rien. Il ne sortait plus avec les autres chevaliers d'or, ne s'entraînait que le strict nécessaire... D'ailleurs, il devait passer pour un idiot aux yeux des autres. Non vraiment, en ce moment, le chevalier du Scorpion avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Mais le pire... Le pire restait les cadeaux de la Déesse de l'Amour. Maintenant que Masque de Mort n'était plus là pour le réconforter, c'était Camus qui assurait le rôle. Mais même s'il était un ami très cher aux yeux de Milo, le Verseau ne remplaçait pas la présence de son amant... Enfin, le seul point positif, c'était que le Scorpion rendait la pareille à Camus. C'est vrai, contre le mutisme de glace, Milo trouvait une parade bien accomodante: le silence mauvais et obstiné.

Mais ces cadeaux... Milo frissonna à ce souvenir désagréable... Un tous les soirs...

_-_ Milo? Je ne fais que passer!

_-_ Je t'en prie, Mû...

Le Bélier lui adressa un sourire amical et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie du temple. Milo se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant le contrôle que le Bélier exerçait sur lui-même. Pourtant, avec Saga emprisonné, cela ne devait pas être simple... Le Scorpion eut soudainement honte de sa conduite et d'avoir été aussi renfermé avec tout le monde, en ce moment. Après tout, s'il s'était disputé avec Masque de Mort, ce n'était pas de la faute des autres...

_-_ Mû, attends!

Milo courut à travers le temple pour rattraper son compagnon d'arme. Le chevalier s'arrêta, surpris, laissant venir Milo à lui. Le Scorpion lui adressa un léger sourire avant de demander:

_-_ Je voulais savoir... ça va aller, avec Saga?

Bon... entrée en matière discrète.

Mû parût étonné quelques secondes, puis il haussa les épaules.

_-_ A vrai dire, il vit mal son emprisonnement. D'autant plus que les cadeaux ne cessent pas, et on a beau monter la garde devant se cellule, Saga ne la quitte pas de la nuit! Enfin... je vais le voir tous les jours, pour le moment...

La tristesse des traits de Mû disparût soudainement, et il reprit un peu plus sereinement:

_-_ Et toi, avec Masque de Mort? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était assez délicat. Oh, excuse-moi, je me mêle peut-être de... commença Mû en voyant la mine soudainement renfrognée de Milo.

_-_ Non non, coupa celui-ci. Autant te répondre. Ca ne va pas fort, entre lui et moi en ce moment. On s'est disputé, et il est parti pour plusieurs mois en mission... Donc...

Milo détourna la tête, déjà lassé de la conversation, le moral à nouveau assombri. Décidemment, malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser à quoi que se soit. Il reporta son regard sur Mû lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur son épaule. Le Bélier attendit calmement d'avoir son attention complète, et il reprit avec un sourire:

_-_ Donc tu es déprimé. Tu sais que les disputes sont symbole d'harmonie, dans un couple?

Milo ouvrit la bouche sur une réponse septique mais Mû l'interrompit, le réprimandant gentiment:

_-_ Je me moque bien de savoir ce que tu penses, mauvais chevalier. Va donc le retrouver, et parle-lui. Ca ne peut pas être pire que maintenant, non?

Le Scorpion ne répondit rien et laissa le Bélier quitter son temple sans un mot. Il en avait de bonnes, lui... Après cette dispute, il ne voulait certainement pas aller s'excuser ou s'incliner, alors qu'il n'avait même pas tort... Enfin, un peu quand même, mais pas entièrement.

_-_ Je trouve que Mû a raison.

Milo sursauta en sentant le cosmos glacial que dégageait Camus, à quelques pas de lui. En effet, le chevalier du Verseau avait apparemment assisté au dialogue, et il se tenait adossé à une colonne, stoique comme à son habitude.

_-_ De quoi je me mêle? marmonna Milo, à présent de franche mauvaise humeur.

_-_ Des affaires d'un ami... admit Camus en fixant sur lui un regard froid et sévère. Mais si c'est pour être désagréable comme ça à tout bout de champ, alors j'agis dans le bien du Sanctuaire entier.

Milo soupira. Il n'était pas très patient, alors supporter une leçon de morale... Il est vrai que Camus, depuis leur enfance, ne lui en avait pas tellement donné que ça, c'était surtout à Shaka que revenait ce rôle. Mais quand bien même, là, ce n'était pas le moment. Dans quelques années, pourquoi pas.

_- _Tu te souviens, quand tu étais avec lui?

Milo s'arrêta brusquement, le regard fixé sur le dallage de son temple. Il revit plusieurs scènes, ses caprices auxquels Masque de Mort cédait rapidement, les après-midi qu'ils passaient tous les deux, juste à ne rien faire, les parties désastreuses d'échecs, les entraînements en commun... et d'autres scènes un peu moins innoncentes. Milo soupira. Evidemment, tout cela lui manquait. Mais il était bien trop fier pour s'incliner, et Masque de Mort également... Alors, que faire? Est-ce que tout allait s'arrêter comme ça?

_-_ Va le voir, tu aviseras après.

Camus et ses paroles tranquilles... Cela semblait si simple, lorsqu'il le disait ainsi. Si tout pouvait être aussi simple. Le Scorpion tourna les talons et s'éloigna du Verseau, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire. Camus ne le suivit pas, le laissant partir. Son expression de glace s'adoucit un instant, et un rare sourire vint éclairer son visage encadré de mèches bleues. Milo était parfois très tête de mule, il en savait quelques chose.

_Salle du Grand Pope, au même moment_

Sion, le visage sombre, repensait aux paroles de Saga. _Personne ne peut résister à Mû..._ c'était plus qu'évident, Saga et Mû...Tous les deux... aucun doute.Il aurait fallu lui dévoiler ça autrement, quand même. Le Grand Pope n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais bon, ça touchait son apprenti, là... Saga était un homme plutôt robuste, il pouvait quand même s'inquiéter, etencoreil était bien plus âgé que Mû ! Il fallait qu'il garde l'oeil ouvert, sait-on jamais avec Arlès dans les parages en plus... Et puis...

_-_ Grand Pope?

_-_ Ah, Mû. Tu vas voir Saga, je suppose.

_-_ Oui. Il doit être seul, en ce moment.

_-_ Mmmm... vas-y, sois prudent.

_-_ Je vous demande pardon?

_-_ Ah... euh, je voulais dire, il ne faudrait pas que Arlès se réveille alors que tu es dans les parages, donc euh... fais bien attention...

_-_ Maître...

Le Grand Pope dévisagea un instant son apprenti sous son masque. C'était tellement vrai, aussi... Mû, tout comme Shaka ou Aphrodite, semblait réellement fragile. Mais tout cela n'était qu'apparence... Il avait pu s'en rendre compte au cours de la dernière guerre, Mû avait changé et n'était plus le chétif apprenti d'autrefois. Il avait changé, oui,s'était endurci... il était devenu le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

_Inutile de s'en faire,_ réalisa Sion, amusé. _Il est parfaitement capable de tenir tête à Saga._

_-_ Maître, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, annonça Mû. Ca va très bien.

_-_ Allez, va, soupira Sion en se laissant aller sur le dossier de son siège.

Mû lui adressa un sourire affectueux et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la salle. Sion le regarda s'éloigner et ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte fut refermée. Il s'en faisait peut-être un peu trop, après tout... Sion eut un léger soupir, et il enleva son masque étouffant. Ce rôle de Grand Pope, jamais il n'aurait cru l'occuper de nouveau un jour... Quelle drôle d'impression de voir tous ces nouveaux chevaliers qui s'activaient pour remettre la défense d'Athéna sur pied! Sion n'en était que plus fier d'avoir de tels chevaliers à son service.

_A ce propos... Comment se débrouille Masque de Mort?_

_Désert du Sahara, au même moment_

Le Sahara! Il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui et Masque de Mort n'en était pas étonné. Sion avait toujours eu quelque chose contre lui, de toute manière! Et aucun chevalier ne s'était proposé pour l'accompagner, bien sûr. Bande de faux-culs, ils devaient être tous bien soulagés de ne plus le voir, mais il l'était aussi! Pauvres cons... Le Cancer envoya une décharge de cosmos à un serpent venimeux non loin de lui. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre, lui aussi, merde!

Masque de Mort enleva son casque embarassant et laissa le soleil lui réchauffer le visage. Cette sensation le calma un peu. Cela lui rappelait ses entraînements dans son île brûlante... Mais, comme d'habitude, un visage au sourire permanent et aux yeux bleus pétillants lui revint en mémoire. Le Cancer se força à le chasser de ses pensées, il était en mission bordel! Si même jusqu'au Sahara Milo venait le faire chier, il était maudit!

Le chevalier soupira et retourna en courant sur le sable brûlant vers une sorte de campement, niché dans une oasis. Ils avaient bien voulu l'acceuillir pendant quelques jours, et Masque de Mort en profitait pour refaire le plein. Les nuits de ce désert étaient glaciales, et les journées difficilement supportables par leur chaleur. Mais bon, il n'était pas chevalier d'or pour rien.

_- _Akemor!

En voilà un autre qui le tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Un petit graçon courut vers lui en riant et en répétant ce surnom débile. Masque de Mort l'avait trouvé au loin du campement, le garçon s'était échappé pour suivre il ne savait quel animal, et il s'était perdu. L'esprit pratique, Masque de Mort avait rapidement calculé la situation et ses avantages, et l'avait saisi sous le bras pour le ramener au village. C'était ainsi que les hommes l'avaient accepté. Mais depuis, ce sale gamin ne cessait de le coller, répétant ce surnom, Akemor, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer Masque de Mort correctement.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi? marmonna-t-il sans même interrompre sa marche.

Le gamin lui adressa un sourire éclatant en guise de réponse, et il lui attrapa la main, le tirant vers la droite. Masque de Mort leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents. Il hésitait entre envoyer valser le gamin contre un palmier, ou alors l'enfouir sous le sable pour qu'il ne ressorte plus. La première solution était certe plus défoulante, mais la deuxième avait un côté pratique... Bon, tant pis, va pour le défoulement. Masque de Mort crispa son bras, mais son regard fut attiré par quelques hommes qui les regardaient en souriant avec bienveillance. Ah. Changement de plan, alors.

Masque de Mort se laissa tirer de bonne grâce, et le jeune garçon rit aux éclats, inconscient du danger qu'il venait de courir. Il l'entraîna sur plusieurs mètres, s'arrêta et s'agenouilla dans le sable. Il fouilla quelques instants des deux mains, soulevant la poussière jaune-orange presque avec respect, et finit par en dégager délicatement une drôle de roche, comme cristalisée. Masque de Mort en avait déjà entendu parler...

_-_ C'est quoi? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant près du gamin.

Celui-ci leva ses yeux bleus clairs vers le chevalier, sans un seul sourire pour une fois, l'air très sérieux. Il murmura en caressant l'objet du bout des doigts:

_-_ Rose des sables, Akemor.

Masque de Mort observa l'élégante rose des sables rose qui était nichée dans les mains du petit garçon. Sous le soleil, elle en devenait d'une beauté à couper le souffle... Le chevalier se ressaisit et demanda, un peu agacé:

_-_ Et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en foute?

_-_ Prends.

Le petit garçon lui prit doucement la main, y déposa la rose des sables avec précaution, et referma les doigts du chevalier dessus. Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'ajouter:

_-_ Cadeau!

Allons bon... Masque de Mort soupira et rangea la rose des sables dans sa poche avant de se redresser.

_-_ Merci, sympa mon gars, lança-t-il, sans chercher à masquer sa mauvaise humeur en s'éloignant.

Le petit garçon resta planté sur place tandis que le chevalier repartait, ses yeux bleus agrandis. Puis il eut un sourire amusé qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin, il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et murmura:

_-_ Eh bien, ils ne sont guère agréables, ces chevaliers, de nos jours...

Et il disparut dans un petit tourbillon de sable, ne laissant rien derrière lui.

_Temple d'Athéna, Saga_

_-_ Mû?

_-_ Oui, je suis là.

Saga releva lentement la tête et observa son jeune amant à travers les barreaux de sa prison. Il lui semblait que Mû avait légèrement maigri... Comme d'habitude, à sa vue, les yeux du Bélier brillèrent.Et comme d'habitude, Mû se ressaisit rapidement. Il s'avança rapidement et s'assit devant la prison de Saga. Puis il faufila une main à travers les barreaux et repoussa en arrière une mèche de cheveux bleue gênante. C'était tellement frustrant... de savoir que Mû partageait ses sentiments, mais qu'il leur était impossible d'en profiter...

_-_ Mû, ce n'est pas moi.

_-_ De quoi?

_-_ Je... je ne t'ai pas envoyé ces cadeaux, ni à Aphrodite, ni à Milo et...

_-_ Saga, je sais. Je sais que c'est Arlès.

_-_ Si j'avais pu, j'aurais lutté, je l'aurais empêcher de revenir, je t'assure!

_-_ Je sais...

_-_ Il n'aurait pas provoqué la mort deces apprentis, mais je ne l'ai pas senti revenir...

_-_ Je sais Saga.

_-_ Il est trop discret, même là en me concentrant, je n'arrive même pas à...

_-_ Stop! Saga, je sais!

Le chevalier des Gémeaux releva les yeux sur un Mû amusé, agenouillé en face de la prison. Saga fut un instant immobilisé par le regard mauve posé sur lui. Puis il s'avança rapidement, se redressant sur les genoux, et passa une main entre deux barreaux pour la poser sur la nuque de Mû. Celui-ci, étonné, se laissa attirer et ferma les yeux lorqu'il sentit les lèvres de Saga sur les siennes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les chevaliers étaient simplement adossés chacun de leurs côtés au mur, Mû les jambes croisées, et Saga une jambe étendue, l'autre repliée, son bras posé nonchalemment dessus. Mû lui jetait de légers coups d'oeil à la dérobée. Etait-ce pour vérifier qu'il l'écoutait bien, ou alors... Le chevalier des Gémeaux eut un sourire en surprenant un des regards, et il fut assuré de la réponse à sa question. Finalement, tout n'allait pas si mal.

Même si cette prison était franchement désagréable, si l'ennui le mangeait au fil des journées... Même si savoir que c'était lui la cause de la souffrance des chevaliers, ainsi que de savoir qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Et cela le faisait souffrir aussi d'être enfermé, comme un ennemi... Mais il comprenait cette mesure. Simplement... le regard violet qui venait plusieurs fois par jour l'incitait à ne pas se laisser sombrer, malgré toute la peine et la souffrance qu'il endurait.

_Sahara, au même moment_

Masque de Mort se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, en nage et haletant, les yeux dilatés. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar, et pourtant, il s'y connaissait...

_Flash-back du cauchemar_

Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avança dans la nuit froide du Sahara, passant comme une ombre entre les palmiers. Elle cherchait quelqu'un, c'était sûr... Mais qui? La silhouette s'arrêta doucement devant une tente et baissa la tête pour regarder l'entrée. Mais il se retourna brusquement en sentant une présence derrière lui, et vit un jeune garçon, debout, les yeux bleus, qui le regardait d'un air curieux.

_-_ Oh... bonjour, souffla l'homme.

_-_ 'jour!

_-_ Dis-moi, petit... tu saurais où se trouve Masque de Mort? Je suis... un ami, je dois lui parler maintenant.

_-_ Akemor? Voui!

Le visage à moitié dissimulé par l'ombre eut un sourire, et il se releva pour suivre le jeune garçon. Mais après quelques pas, celui-ci s'immobilisa soudainement.

_-_ Que se passe-t-il? Tu as perdu ton chemin? demanda gentiment l'homme derrière lui. Tu veux que...

Mais il ne put jamais achever sa phrase. Avec une rapidité hors du commun, bien trop grande pour appartenir à un humain ordinaire, le petit garçon se retourna en arborant un sourire malveillant et inquiétant. Il leva une main avec sa vitesse stupéfiante et un poignard apparut soudainement, figé dans la poitrine de l'homme. Le lancer avait été si rapide que personne n'avait pu voir la trajectoire du jet.

La silhouette eut un cri étranglé, porta la main au poignard et l'arracha d'un geste sec. Le sang en coula à flot, et l'homme tomba à genoux dans le sable tandis que le gamin souriait doucement, amusé. La mort de l'homme était inévitable, à présent...

_Fin flash back_

Masque de Mort se passa la main sur le front, contrarié. Ces deux personnes, il lui semblait bien les reconnaître... Encore un rêve stupide! Il fallait que Milo vienne le hantait jusque dans ses rêves, alors. Il règlerait ça à son retour. Pour le moment, quelque chose de plus urgent l'attendait. En effet, il venait de sentir dans le désert un cosmos puissant, et comme familier... Oui vraiment, il était très puissant, mais il ne dégageait aucune menace, et Masque de Mort savait qu'il lui fallait le retrouver. Maintenant.

Le chevalier du Cancer s'enveloppa dans les tissus accoutumiers du désert et sortit à l'air libre. La nuit était très froide, mais il était un chevalier d'or, après tout... Sans même prendre la peine de s'armer puisqu'il connaissait son cosmos par coeur, Masque de Mort s'engouffra dans la nuit, ses pieds produisant un son sourd et mat lorsqu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le sable.Sa cape tourbillonant derrière lui, le chevalier ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser silencieusement vers ce cosmos qui l'appelait. Cette mission idiote allait peut-être enfin toucher à sa fin...

_Au même moment, à l'entrée du campement_

Milo observa un instant l'oasis qui se dressait au loin, dans la nuit. Il avait accompli un long voyage pour venir au Sahara, et il lui avait encore fallu pas mal de recherches pour trouver dans quel endroit se cachait son amant. Enfin... ex-amant... Milo serra les poings, bien décidé à tout tirer au clair. Resserrant sa cape autour de lui, le chevalier du Scorpion chassa d'un léger mouvement une mèche qui lui obstruait la vue, et il regarda résolument vers l'oasis. Il y sentait encore la présence de Masque de Mort.

_-_ Bon... autant y aller, maintenant... se murmura Milo à lui-même, comme pour s'encourager.

Le Scorpion avança et se dirigea vers l'oasis tranquille. Il lui fallait se concentrer une nouvelle fois s'il voulait trouver l'endroit exact où dormait Masque de Mort... Milo ferma les yeux et rechercha sa cosmo-énergie, mais il les rouvrit rapidement, étonné. Une présence troublait tout, dans les parages. Il ne saurait dire qui c'était, pourquoi faisait-il ça, mais en tout cas le chevalier ne parvenait pas à repérer Masque de Mort. C'était une présence vraiment puissante...

Milo se retourna brusquement en sentant une présence derrière lui, alarmé, mais il se détendit rapidement en voyant un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus le regarder d'un air intrigué.

_-_ Oh... bonjour, souffla-t-il.

Il s'accroupit devant lui et dévoila son visage pour le rassurer, puis il lui demanda doucement:

_-_ Dis-moi, petit... tu saurais où se trouve Masque de Mort? Je suis... un ami, je dois lui parler maintenant.

_-_ Akemor? Voui!

Suite...


	12. Chapitre 12: Sérum

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: Lol, je ne sais pas s'il ne va pas mourir, en fait... tu verras bien en lisant, héhé! Merci et bonne lecture!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Belier: Moua pas sadique! Enfin, pour la suite j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose de triste, mais je crois que je vous ai assez traumatisées comme ça... enfin, tu verras! Bonne lecture et merci!

Shina The Black Angel: lol malheureusement, la suite a traîné en longueur. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je mets deux chap à la suite! J'espère que ça te plaira et bonnelecture!

Eagle Eclypse: Salut! Désolée, l'attente fut longue... j'espère néanmoins que la suite te plaira! Merci et bonn lecture!

Misaochi: Désolée, Kanon ne plait guère lol. Enfin, disons qu'il ne m'inspire pas. Mais à la prochaine fic (parce que j'en ai une en tête) je lui réserve une place de choix! Merci et bonne lecture!

Lord Ma-koto Chaoying: La voici! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci encore pour ta review! Bonne lecture et à plus tard.

Chapitre 12: Sérum

Masque de Mort fronça les sourcils en regardant le petit coffret à ses pieds. Quoi, c'était ce truc qui dégageait ce puissant cosmos ? Il observa le bois massif et foncé sur lequel était gravé une phrase :

Amantium irae amoris integratio...

- C'est quoi ce délire, encore ? marmonna Masque de Mort en posant un genoux au sol.

Il avança les mains et tenta de soulever le coffret, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci resta solidement ancré au sol et, même en appelant son cosmos, il fut incapable de le déloger. Il voulut alors enlever le sable tout autour, mais là encore une surprise l'attendait : le sable était aussi solide que la pierre ! Il regarda le coffret en se grattant la tête. C'était pourtant de là qu'émanait le cosmos, il fallait qu'il le ramène et l'examine autant qu'il le pourrait.

- Akemor…

Le Cancer sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Trop brusquement, peut-être, car il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesse sur le sable dur.

- Nom d'un chien qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? tempêta-t-il devant le gamin des nomades.

Celui-ci l'observa avec un grand sourire et profita du fait qu'il était assis pour escalader ses genoux et lui faire un câlin. Masque de Mort grogna et l'agrippa par sa tunique, dans le dos, pour lereculer :

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, le mioche. J'aime pas les mômes. En ce moment je suis vachement contrarié, donc un conseil dégage de ma vue t'as compris ?

Le gamin le regarda d'un air joyeux, mais soudainement son expression changea, se transformant peu à peu en un air… narquois ? Cela ne collait pas avec la personnalité du gamin… Masque de Mort le regarda avec étonnement avant de le lâcher un peu précipitamment.

Un cosmos puissant ce dégageait à présent du petit être. Celui-ci s'était assis dans le sable, les jambes croisées, et regardait tranquillement Masque de Mort d'un regard sage et un brin amusé.

- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Masque de Mort sursauta en entendant la voix mélodieuse. Ce n'était pas la voix de l'enfant, ça… Il le savait maintenant, ce gosse l'avait suivi partout ces derniers temps.

- J'allais te le demander, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux et en se relevant.

Le gamin fit couler une poignée de sable dans sa main brune, avant de lever distraitement les yeux sur lui et d'annoncer :

- Tu es puissant, chevalier. Après tout, tu ne sers pas Athéna pour rien…

- Qui es-tu ? gronda Masque de Mort.

- Allons allons… je suis Cupidon, bien sûr, murmura-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Masque de Mort, sur l'instant, fut tenté de se donner une gifle pour reprendre ses esprits. Cupidon sourit et déclara doucement :

- Oh non, n'abîme pas un si beau visage…

- Attends, t'es Cupidon ? Mais alors… tu connais Aphrodite ! tilta Masque de Mort.

- Il est intelligent !

Le Cancer grimaça et attrapa le Dieu par sa tunique, le soulevant dans les airs à la hauteur de son visage. Mais bon, Cupidon n'avait pas vraiment l'air inquiet, et Masque de Mort le comprenait. Sur le coup, pourtant, seule la colère qui grondait en lui comptait. Il avait sous les yeux celui qui causait tous ces problèmes et il allait bien en profiter !

- La ferme ! Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les gays là-haut ?

- Ben je vais te confier un petit secret… tu connais un peu la mythologie grecque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu…

- … sais ça ? acheva tranquillement Cupidon. Je suis un Dieu.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Masque de Mort et il lâcha d'un seul coup Cupidon, qui retomba doucement sur ses pieds. Il conversait avec un Dieu !

- Eh oui, ça produit toujours son petit effet… sourit Cupidon en s'époussetant. Donc, si tu connais la mythologie, tu dois savoir que les Dieux ne sont pas vraiment homophobes…

C'est vrai que Zeus avait eus de nombreux amants… Ainsi que de nombreux Dieux, à leur tour… Et cette histoire avec Ganymède… Masque de Mort fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit en face du petit ga… de Cupidon pour être à sa hauteur.

- Et… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Je suis venu donner une bonne leçon à ma mère Aphrodite, répliqua-t-il gentiment en lissant une mèche de Masque de Mort derrière son oreille. Je n'aime pas la manière dont elle traite vos hommes, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Donc, nous avons fait un petit pari avec ta Déesse, Aphrodite, Artémis et moi.

- Quel pari ? continua Masque de Mort en voyant la chose venir très mal pour lui…

- Le pari tu n'arriverais pas à temps pour le sauver, tiens… répliqua Cupidon en haussant les épaules.

- Sauver qui ? Merde, soit plus clair !

- Lui.

Masque de Mort se retourna brusquement en sentant une chaleur soudaine se dégager du coffret derrière lui. Il regarda avec stupéfaction des images se former au-dessus du coffret, comme des hologrammes, et regarda avec horreur ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait Milo, allongé dans le sable… Sable qui prenait une couleur rouge inquiétante au fur et à mesure qu'il se vidait de son sang. Un poignard était planté dans sa poitrine. Masque de Mort put voir ses yeux bleus qui observaient le ciel, plein de souffrance, et ses lèvres formèrent un nom avant que les images ne s'effacent. Masque de Mort n'eut pas de mal à deviner lequel.

Il se retourna brusquement et lança son cosmos à la recherche de celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. En effet, il le sentit vacillant, mourant… Saisi d'un accès de rage, il attrapa Cupidon de nouveau par sa tunique et le secoua :

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Calme-toi, tu veux…

Etrangement, Masque de Mort se sentit lâcher prise, et l'instant d'après, il avait lâché le Dieu. Il l'observa d'un air mauvais, mais Cupidon ne sembla toujours pas impressionné. Qu'avait-il à craindre d'un chevalier d'or ?

- Tu sais, c'est en partie de ta faute… Il y avait trois étapes, dans ce pari… En premier lieu, il s'agissait de savoir si vous alliez vous disputer ou non. Nous avons perdu, car toi et Milo vous vous êtes en effet disputés.

Masque de Mort l'observa avec effroi, comprenant le sens de ce pari. Il lui fallait sauver Milo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car… S'il échouait… Le Sanctuaire continuerait à être traumatisé jusqu'à ce que tous les chevaliers gays ne succombent à la tension. Mais le plus grave… Milo mourrait… Jamais !

Masque de Mort se leva brusquement et commença à courir vers le campement. Mais bientôt, des sables mouvants lui immobilisèrent les chevilles et l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Il lança un regard noir à Cupidon qui secoua la tête et poursuivit :

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Heureusement qu'Artémis est là… Bon, la deuxième partie du pari était que, après ton rêve sur Milo, tu serais suffisamment inquiet pour rester au campement et le rejoindre… Mais non, toi tu es parti comme un idiot. Enfin bon…

Cupidon lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Masque de Mort serra les poings, au comble de l'inquiétude. Il n'en avait rien à faire de son histoire de pari, quand allait-il enfin le relâcher !

- Tout n'est pas perdu. Si tu réussis ce défi-là, tu pourras remporter le pari et sauver tout le monde. Mais le temps t'est compté. Tu dois d'abord ouvrir ce coffret, dans le sable. A l'intérieur se trouve le médicament unique qui te permettra de soigner la blessure de ton chéri…

Cupidon lui adressa un sourire rêveur et resta silencieux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, il regarda Masque de Mort d'un air surpris et lui demanda :

- Bah alors ? Tu ne fais rien ? Tu ne veux pas sauver Milo ?

- Et comment je pourrais faire ! cria Masque de Mort, au bord de la crise. Demande tout de suite à l'autre idiote de ma relâcher, crétin !

Cupidon eut l'air contrarié, et il leva le regard vers les cieux. Peu de temps après, Masque de Mort fut libéré et il se mit à genoux précipitamment devant le coffret, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu devrais faire preuve de plus de considération envers les Dieux, soupira Cupidon. Ce n'est pas gentil de nous insulter, et tu sais, Artémis est plutôt susceptible, alors…

- La ferme !

Masque de Mort toucha le coffret de tous les côtés et se rendit compte qu'il était tendu à l'extrême, ses mouvements étaient très raides. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses yeux étaient secs, sa gorge serrée et ses mains tremblaient. Ca n'allait pas. Il était trop nerveux. Le chevalier du Cancer ferma les yeux et se força à se détendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'y prenne au hasard. Le temps lui était précieux, et il ne savait même pas combien il lui en restait…

Mais ce n'était pas facile de se concentrer dans ces conditions. Il devait à tout prix réussir. Il le fallait. Mais la vision de Milo lui revenait sans cesse… Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt. Pas maintenant. La dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eue ne convenait pas à Masque de Mort… Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, Milo n'était pas un passe-temps, ou une simple relation charnelle… Du moins, c'était ce que Masque de Mort pensait. Il lui suffisait de voir l'humeur dans laquelle il était depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir une certaine présence dans ses bras, un rire qui sonnait comme une musique à ses oreilles… Lorsqu'il revit Milo en pensée, il revit le chevalier d'or qu'il avait été lors de leur dispute stupide. Il avait été encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée. Puissant et terrible, digne et fier comme seul un chevalier d'or peut l'être. Et son désespoir augmenta à ce souvenir. Peut-être que le Scorpion, lui, ne voulait plus le revoir…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions, mon chou.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, stupide truc à ailes, marmonna Masque de Mort en rouvrant les yeux.

Il se moquait qu'il ait affaire à un Dieu. Il avait plus important en tête. Le chevalier du Cancer rouvrit lentement les yeux et s'entoura de son cosmos, le meilleur moyen de se calmer. Bientôt, son inquiétude disparut, et il n'eut plus en tête que ce maudit coffret.

Connaissant les Dieux, il lui serait impossible de détruire ce coffre par la force. Ils étaient bien plus puissants que lui, après tout. Il était impossible de le sortir du sable, donc inutile de chercher à l'ouvrir par en dessous. C'était idiot, mais cela lui retirait un côté à inspecter. Masque de Mort étudia minutieusement, avec plus de patience qu'il ne pensait avoir, chacune des faces du coffre. Il devait y avoir un mécanisme quelconque, une paroi qui s'enfonçait ou autre…

Son regard bleu était anormalement concentré, son visage inhabituellement grave et sérieux. Ses doigts effleuraient doucement le bois massif du coffre et le sable commençait peu à peu à s'insinuer sous ses vêtements. Cupidon, comprenant que le chevalier était sérieux à présent, s'était tu.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, hormis un souffle léger qui projetait aux visages des deux êtres des grains de sable. Une demi-heure passa ainsi, et Masque de Mort se prit alors la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Ce coffre était parfaitement lisse, sans défauts, sans mécanisme ! Cherchait-il de la mauvaise façon ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a écrit, sur le coffre ?

Masque de Mort se retourna brusquement vers Cupidon et s'apprêta à lui lancer une réplique plutôt méchante, mais le regard du Dieu le calma. Accroupi dans le sable, l'enfant faisait glisser entre ses doigts une poignée de grains légers. Ils s'envolèrent doucement et flottèrent au niveau du visage de Masque de Mort. Celui-ci eut soudainement l'impression de respirer l'odeur de Milo…

Le Dieu coula vers lui un regard bleu et franc, avant de murmurer :

- Amantium irae amoris integratio… C'est du latin, et ça veut dire… querelles d'amants, renouvellement d'amour.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle à Masque de Mort. Dès cet instant, il se moqua bien de ce qui pouvait arriver aux habitants du Sanctuaire. Il devait ouvrir ce coffre pour rapporter l'antidote à Milo, point. Le chevalier tourna son regard vers la surface du coffre, et quelque chose se débloqua dans son esprit. Tout à coup, tout lui fut aussi limpide que l'air. S'il ne voyait pas le mécanisme, alors il était caché… Masque de Mort gratta un instant le bois sur la surface et s'aperçut qu'il s'effritait entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas du bois, à cet endroit, mais de la terre dure et séchée, de la même teinte que le bois. Il la gratta doucement, l'esprit étrangement calme et serein. Il devinait qu'il y avait derrière tout ça une action de Dieu, sûrement Athéna… Bientôt, il découvrit, incrusté dans le bois, un étrange trou irrégulier.

Il y passa les doigts et fronça les sourcils en sentant des aspérités. On aurait dit une sorte de serrure, dont il lui fallait la clé… Cette forme lui rappelait quelque chose… Un autre déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Masque de Mort, et il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir la rose des sables de Cupidon. Tout en l'introduisant dans le trou et en cherchant sa position exacte, il murmura à l'intention du Dieu à côté de lui :

- C'est pas bientôt fini de jouer avec mon esprit ?

- Allons… on te donne un petit coup de pouce, c'est tout… sourit innocemment le Dieu. Il faut juste veiller à ce que Aphrodite n'en sache rien.

Masque de Mort eut un rictus ironique en sentant la rose s'enfoncer délicatement alors il la tournait un peu plus sur la droite. C'était fait. Le coffret rayonna un instant du cosmos des quatre Dieux, pour signifier leur accord, et l'instant d'après il s'ouvrit. Masque de Mort plongea la main dans l'obscurité et en retira une petite fiole. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Cupidon qui lui sourit.

- Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps, mais à présent les obstacles sont levés de ta route. Tu devrais pouvoir y arriver. Va donc rejoindre Milo et guéris-le…

Le chevalier du Cancer n'attendit pas la suite et se releva précipitamment. Son esprit avait retrouvé son aspect normal et l'impatience avait refait surface. Il avait hâte de voir Milo et peut-être réussirait-il à se faire pardonner sans avoir à s'excuser… Mais si Milo exigeait des excuses quand même, Masque de Mort était certain de pouvoir lui en fournir.

_Campement des nomades, on rejoint Milo_

Milo observa doucement le ciel, au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait vaguement conscience que les nomades du désert l'entouraient, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. De toute manière, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Athéna… il ne s'était même pas méfié de ce gamin et s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Son esprit était de plus en plus confus, il savait quelqu'un comprimait la plaie, à ses côtés, pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Il avait vaguement l'intuition que tout cela devait se passer, de toute manière…

- Courage, Milo, ne baisse pas les bras…

Athéna ?

Oui, le chevalier du Scorpion ressentait sa douce cosmo-énergie en lui.

- De l'aide arrivera bientôt, chevalier… Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner…

Athéna… Milo soupira, il aurait tant aimé revoir ses compagnons une fois… Aiolia et ses bêtises, Mû et sa patience légendaire, et même Aphrodite avec qui il n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup de contact. Mais là, dans ce désert entouré de personnes inconnues, Milo avait désespérément besoin de ses compagnons. Ils lui manquaient plus que jamais.

Et Masque de Mort… Non, Milo se refusait de penser à lui avant de mourir. Il voulait mourir avec des pensées joyeuses et non mélancoliques… Pourtant… Milo eut un sourire amusé en sentant que ses larmes s'échappaient malgré lui de ses yeux. Il s'était ramolli depuis qu'il connaissait

Mais alors que le ciel s'assombrissait étrangement au-dessus de lui, il sentit le froid dans sa poitrine diminuer. Dans le néant qui l'entourait, Milo sentit un étau ferme et puissant qu'il connaissait bien. L'instant d'après, l'obscurité recula pour laisser place à une lueur dorée qu'il connaissait aussi bien que l'étau ferme. Le froid dans sa poitrine diminua doucement, et ses sens revinrent les uns après les autres. Il rouvrit les yeux lentement… prudemment… et vit au-dessus de lui un ciel magnifique, plein d'étoiles.

Mais plus que tout, il vit un visage familier et emprunt d'inquiétude. Le visage était concentré sur une action, et Milo le fixa longuement, se demandant si Hadès ne lui accordait pas cette vision de rêve avant de l'attirer dans son royaume. Les yeux bleus perçants qui tant de fois l'avaient observé étaient baissés et luisaient d'une lueur de détermination et de regret. Les cheveux bleus brillaient doucement sous les lumières des astres, et la peau basanée de son amant semblait plus douce que jamais…

Milo voulut lever la main pour vérifier, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Il eut un léger gémissement de frustration, et au moment de plonger dans l'inconscience, un instant ultime de silence et d'immobilité, le regard bleu se tourna vers lui.

A suivre...

Voilà, pour me faire pardonner du retard, direction la suite du chap illico! lol bonne lecture et merci.


	13. Chapitre 13: Suite et Fin

Chapitre 13: Suite et Fin

Masque de Mort se détourna de la dune qu'il fixait depuis près d'un part d'heure afin de communiquer les dernières nouvelles au Sanctuaire. Tout allait bien là-bas, apparemment. Saga allait être libéré, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre car plus aucun cadeau n'était distribué. Masque de Mort entra dans sa tente où était installé Milo. Il s'assit près de lui et l'observa encore dormir… Chose qu'il faisait pendant des heures durant, pour le veiller.

Il avait hâte du réveil de Milo, pour s'expliquer avec lui et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Et en même temps, il redoutait ce moment… Lui en voudrait-il ? Le Cancer soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage pour se reprendre. Il se leva et fit un brin de toilette dans la bassine d'eau qu'on lui avait apporté. Il y trempa ensuite ses mains et revint vers Milo, histoire de lui rafraîchir le visage…

Les yeux bleus, au contact de l'eau, s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Masque de Mort suspendit son geste, interdit. Que devait-il dire ? Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, le Cancer soupira et prit la parole :

- Milo… euh… c'est fini, le Sanctuaire va bien maintenant, reprit-il d'une voix ferme et rassurante.

- Tant mieux, souffla Milo en se redressant sur sa couche.

Le Cancer le regarda, presque avide, se passer une main dans les cheveux. Ils semblaient si soyeux... Masque de Mort brûlait d'envie de les toucher, comme avant. Mais le chevalier du Scorpion était si fier, si noble lui aussi... Masque de Mort resta muet et avança doucement la main vers la joue de Milo, hésitant. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau si douce et qui lui avait tant manqué, frémissant en retrouvant ce contact qu'il adorait. Le Scorpion sourit et ferma les yeux, appuyant sa joue contre la paume tiède et rassurante de son amant, et Masque de Mort sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine sous l'effet du bonheur. Il sentit également un poids énorme quitter ses épaules.

- Milo, murmura le Cancer, soulagé.

Le Scorpion ouvrit les yeux, le même sourire aux lèvres, et il dévisagea tranquillementson amantà côté de lui. Là, en voyant son regard, Masque de Mort sut que quelque chose n'allait pas…

- Qui est Milo ? Qui es-tu toi? souffla le Scorpion.

- Qu… quoi ?

De surprise, Masque de Mort retira sa main et tomba à la renverse. Milo eut aussitôt un air chagriné, et il se leva de sa couche, s'approchant l'entement du Cancer abasourdi. Il le regarda venir à lui sans dire un mot, atterré par cette nouvelle évidente. Milo ne se souvenait de rien, de personne… Pas même de lui. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Masque de Mort sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les ferma douloureusement, laissant le liquide salé couler sur ses joues. Toute leur histoire… Milo avait donc oublié ?

Soudainement, une main fraîche essuya ses larmes. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Milo, qui l'observait avec un air à la fois surpris et peiné.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Masque de Mort ne répondit rien. Ce n'était donc pas une blague.Milo s'avança encore, à quatre pattes au sol, et ce mouvement rappela au Cancer l'une de leur nombreuses folles nuits… Milo avait aussi oublié ? Le Cancer ne broncha pas lorsque Milo lui prit une main et le laissa l'appliquer contre sa joue, comme il l'avait fait à son réveil.

- J'aime ça… murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Milo leva les yeux sur lui, des yeux qui ne contenaient que des questions. Masque de Mort était incapable de parler, tant cette nouveauté le faisait souffrir…

- Tu as mal… souffla Milo en l'observant. Pourquoi cela ? Et pourquoi ça me fait mal aussi de te voir comme ça ?

- …

- … pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?

Milo attendit encore quelques secondes, apparemment perdu et la voix un peu tremblante, avant de faire un geste que seul son instinct commandait : il s'avança encore et se blottit dans les bras d'un Masque de Mort au cosmos doux et rassurant, mais empli de mélancolie.

- Pourquoi j'aime ça… je ne comprends pas… réponds-moi s'il te plait… murmura Milo en s'accrochant à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Qui suis-je ?

Masque de Mort resta encore muet, incapable de devoir tout révéler à son amant. Il savait que son mutisme faisait du mal à Milo, mais parler lui ferait encore plus mal… Il avait tout oublié ! Le Cancer sentit son cœur saigner et il serra les dents, les larmes coulant comme jamais auparavant. Il referma ses bras sur son amant et le berça doucement pour calmer ses tremblements. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça...Il devait se sentir si perdu. Masque de Mortleva les yeux au ciel pour adresser une ultime complainte aux Dieux.

_Là-haut, Olympe_

- Aphrodite… C'est une punition cruelle…

- Je sais, ma chère Athéna, mais je déteste perdre tu le sais… Et puis vous les avez aidé, après tout.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que tu as mis cette potion d'oubli, dans le sérum pour Milo ?

- Bien sûr. Mais c'était sans compter sur Cupidon. Au dernier moment, quand il a vu ce que j'avais fait, il a fait en sorte que leur destin ne soit pas aussi cruel que je ne le voulais.

- Comment ça ?

A ce moment, Cupidon apparut auprès des deux Déesses, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus son apparence de gamin, mais était à présent un jeune et bel adolescent aux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Il adressa un sourire lumineux à Aphrodite, et la belle Déesse se renfrogna.

- J'ai fait en sorte que ce cher Milo retrouve la mémoire au fur et à mesure, expliqua-t-il à une Athéna étonnée. Mais…

Son visage s'attrista, et il reprit :

- Malheureusement, la magie de ma mère est puissante… Il ne retrouvera la mémoire que très lentement, et ton chevalier du Cancer devra être patient.

Athéna l'observa un instant, puis elle retourna à son observation du la Terre. Elle perçut le regard de reproche de Masque de Mort, tandis qu'il enserrait Milo dans ses bras. Un mince sourire éclaira son visage, et elle murmura :

- Je lui fais confiance…

_Retour au Sanctuaire, un peu plus tard_

Mû s'étira lentement, l'instant qu'il préférait dans la journée commençait. Cet instant ? La paresse dans le lit, qui durait au moins au quart d'heure… Après, il préparerait le petit déjeuner pour son apprenti et lui-même, puis il se mettrait en méditation pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait à Jamir. Il entraînerait alors son apprenti toute la matinée, se préparant avec lui au meilleur comme au pire des imprévus. Puis il laisserait son apprenti manger avec son ami, l'apprenti de la Vierge, et là Mû pourrait aller rendre visite à son… amant ? Oui, amant.

L'Atlante avait encore du mal à y croire. Même si Saga était encore enfermé, ils ne s'en aimaient pas moins… Ces cadeaux étaient pour le moins perturbants, mais bon, Aldébaran était là… Et surtout, ces visites près de Saga. L'un des meilleurs moments de la journée. Le chevalier des Gémeaux avait un savoir infini et une discussion très intéressante. Mû adorait parler avec lui presque autant qu'avec Shaka.

Enfin, un autre détail important… Saga était très… disons agréable à regarder. Oh que oui. Mû sourit à cette idée, amusé par ses pensées. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire, il était resté si longtemps seul… Saga et sa relation étaient nouveaux pour lui.

- Maîîîîîîîître Mûûûûûûûûûûû !

- Kiki, doucement s'il te plait.

- Mais vous savez pas la nouvelle ! brailla son apprenti depuis l'entrée du temple.

- Kiki ! Ne crie pas de bon matin, tu veux !

- Mais euh !

- Pas de mais ! Retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre et attends que j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner !

Mû sourit en entendant son apprenti bougonner en passant devant sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à ce petit monstre à bien se tenir… Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux, profitant des dernières minutes de paix avant cette nouvelle journée.

- Bah alors, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille les visiteurs ? demanda gentiment une voix derrière son dos.

Mû s'étrangla à moitié en la reconnaissant, et il se tourna en vitesse vers la porte de sa chambre. Saga ! Le chevalier des Gémeaux se tenait dans l'encadrement, un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres, les bras croisés. Mû tenta d'oublier un temps soit peu cette position si classe pour articuler quelques mots dans l'ordre.

- Mais… Saga, tu es sorti ? demanda-t-il en sortant brusquement du lit, étonné et les cheveux en bataille.

Le sourire amusé de Saga en face de lui répondit à sa question, et Mû se rendit soudainement compte qu'il portait toujours sa chemise longue à mi-cuisse devant le chevalier des Gémeaux. Il rougit brusquement en se retournant pour que Saga ne le remarque pas, et marmonna :

- Attends, je m'habille et je suis à toi…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins ! répliqua Saga d'une voix rieuse.

Mû sourit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il se retourna, amusé, et lança à Saga :

- C'est toi qui a l'esprit tordu, je te signale. Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça !

- Dommage…

Mû retourna à son occupation et acheva d'enfiler un pantalon en hâte. Il se retourna pour faire face à Saga et sursauta en se rendant compte que celui-ci s'était déplacé silencieusement dans son dos.

- Attends au moins que je te fasse du café, sourit Mû.

Saga ne répondit rien fit doucement reculer le Bélier jusqu'au mur. Il l'y adossa en se plongeant dans les yeux mauves et se pencha doucement… Mais Mû passa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira rapidement à lui, joignant leurs lèvres comme ils avaient tant voulu le faire depuis longtemps. La proximité de leurs corps plut à Saga, et le chevalier des Gémeaux les rapprocha un peu plus, doucement. Ce n'était pas leur première expérience sexuelle, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi à l'aise dans les bras de quelqu'un…

_Au même moment, temple du Grand Pope_

Sion, adossé à la colonne de son temple, laissait son regard errer sur les maisons du Sanctuaire. Il était inquiet… Ce matin, très tôt, Saga avait été relâché. Et Sion s'en était terriblement voulu, car il eut presque souhaité que Saga ne sorte pas. A présent, il était dans la maison du Bélier, son cosmos était trop proche de celui de Mû…

Et si Arlès se réveillait ? Après tout, on n'avait pas encore deviné qui sortait chaque nuit pour déposer les cadeaux maudits, c'était peut-être Arlès qui avait trouvé un moyen de se détacher de Saga, où quelque chose dans ce goût-là…

Sion ne mordit la lèvre inférieure et son regard rose se chargea d'inquiétude pour son disciple. Saga était bien plus âgé que Mû, faisait-il vraiment bien de les laisser ensemble ? Sion décida de s'en assurer immédiatement. Il enleva son masque et descendit rapidement les marches de son temple, décidé à parler avec Saga.

Alors qu'il gagnait l'ombre de la dernière maison du zodiaque, une main ferme sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il se retourna, ôta son masque comme d'habitude en sa présence et lança un regard noir à Dokho. Celui-ci y répondit par un sourire un peu moqueur.

- Où comptais-tu aller d'un pas aussi décidé, mon ami ? questionna innocemment le chevalier de la Balance.

- Euh… vérifier que… les apprentis s'entraînent bien et euh…

- Oui… bien sûr, à 6 heures du matin, pile au moment où les apprentis dorment encore.

- Je voulais méditer un peu avant leur venue, voilà tout.

- Avec ton masque de cérémonies, celui que tu portes pour voir les chevaliers d'or.

- Oui, parce que… oh et puis va au diable, Dokho ! s'énerva Sion, vexé de s'être fait démasqué.

Il se dégagea sèchement tandis que le chevalier de la Balance éclatait de rire.

- Allons, ne te fâche pas, l'apaisa Dokho en enlevant son casque.

Il s'appuya contre une colonne de la maison des Poissons et lança un regard accusateur au Bélier. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, pris sur le fait.

- Sion…

- …

- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas t'en mêler…

- Mais Dokho, tu sais tout comme moi le lourd fardeau qu'a Saga !

- Justement…

- … je ne peux pas le laisser seul avec Mû, imagine que…

- Sion ! s'écria Dokho pour l'interrompre. Arrête un peu, tu veux ? Mû est tout aussi puissant que Saga, et tu connais d'ailleurs suffisamment le chevalier des Gémeaux pour savoir que…

- Je sais qu'Arlès pourrait bien intervenir à n'importe quel moment ! coupa sèchement Sion.

Dokho soupira et observa un instant son ami, ses yeux roses lançant des éclairs de colère. Quand il le voulait, Sion pouvait être aussi têtu qu'une mule, quand cela concernait Mû ou Athéna… et même tous les chevaliers d'Athéna. Sion se considérait un peu comme le père qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient eu. Et il faisait bien de se conduire ainsi. Dokho le savait, dès qu'un chevalier avait un problème quelconque, il allait voir Sion. Celui-ci était un pilier essentiel au Sanctuaire…

Sion et Dokho restèrent un instant immobiles, face à face, puis Sion s'avança et tenta de dépasser son ami, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne l'en empêcherait pas. Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver… La Balance le retint par le bras et Sion annonça :

- Je sais que tu désapprouves ma conduite, Dokho… et tu sais que d'habitude je suis tes conseils. Mais là, je dois vérifier que Saga est bien la bonne personne pour lui.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller le voir pour ça, murmura Dokho. Toi et moi savons faire ça depuis tant de temps… ferme les yeux, mon ami. Ferme les yeux et sonde son cosmos.

Sion soupira et fit ce que lui demandait Dokho. Lorsqu'il sonda le cosmos de son apprenti, il y lut beaucoup de bonheur… un peu de crainte également. Mais elle était si infime comparée à ce bonheur qui résonnait doucement dans son cosmos…

Le Grand Pope changea de chevalier et lut la cosmo-énergie de Saga. Le même bonheur, un peu moins naïf peut-être, mais la base était la même. Une grande sûreté de lui-même dans son cœur, une assurance qu'il connaissait pour être celle du Gémeaux… Il était sûr de lui, apparemment. Sur de lui et de Mû. Il savait que cette histoire n'allait pas seulement durer une nuit…

Sion soupira. Bien sûr. Il le savait aussi, et c'était ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur. Si Saga décidait de partir un jour, après tant de temps passés ensemble, Mû ne s'en remettrait jamais….

- Et alors ? chuchota doucement Dokho, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'avenir. Mû arrivera parfaitement à surmonter cela, et tu devrais le savoir.

Sion sentit un souffle d'air plus puissant que les autres lui balayer les cheveux en avant, par-dessus ses épaules. Il remit son masque et retourna doucement vers son temple, accompagné d'un Dokho triomphant et amusé. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le Sanctuaire et laissa son regard caresser doucement chacun des temples et son cosmos effleurer les autres. La vie s'annonçait douce au Sanctuaire. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours quelques problèmes, comme partout mais... tous étaient heureux et le chevalier d'or de la Balance se sentit ému en le ressentant.

Note : Boooooon ! Voilà la fin de ce premier volet…maintenant, je ne sais pas si je dois écrireun autre voletavec les moments où Milo retrouve la mémoire ou si j'arrête tout là… En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir tenu le coup et d'avoir lue ma fic jusqu'au bout ! Voilà la fin de ce volet en tout cas.

**Fin**


End file.
